


The Prom Date

by Moonllotus



Series: Moonstruck [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, American Remus Lupin, Biracial Regulus Black, Biracial Sirius Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Black Peter Pettigrew, Boys In Love, Characters of color, Crack, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Famous Sirius Black, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Growing Up, Hints of Jily, Indian James Potter, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marauders, Minor Character Death, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Prom, Queer Character, Queer Youth, Rock Star Sirius Black, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, So many tags, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting, romcom, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: "You want to do something different this year? Do one of those promposal’s that are so popular. Ask out a celebrity. The worse they can do is say no.”The real issue for Remus was that his celebrity crush saidyes.Nominated for Best AU Fic Award in the Shrieking Shack Society's Annual Marauders Medals Awards.#MarauderMedals2018





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on [tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic is now in Portuguese! Read it [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/189525661?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=wolfistars&wp_originator=jzlzmxyvmsgqf%2fvhegose5vrlykjxv6pcnjd7adbbxiwa4ihmxnhtymadntomd2tflz8ce1ttle3xmhlxarxaicc9gdzi9xbjpbtpfdoenz2g7r3a4%2ftc%2bn%2b%2bp9zxlxg&_branch_match_id=583997534977108637)
> 
>   
> 
> ¡¡TO AVOID ANY CONFUSION!!  
> 
> 
> •Text messages between characters look like this:  
>  **Name** (Time Stamp): message.  
> 
> 
> •Instagram messages will look like this:  
>  _Date and Time_  
>  **Name** : message.  
> 
> 
> •Phone conversations are as followed:  
>  Answeree “Blah”  
>  Caller _“Blah"_  
>  This fic will have quite a bit of text talk. Enjoy!  
> 

Remus John Lupin liked to think of himself as relatively smart.

He and his best friend Lily Evans were both tied for being the top of their class. Remus already was approved for a full ride scholarship to the University of his choosing. He already had half of his college completed due to his AP classes and dual enrollment courses that allowed him to get ahead. His goal was to earn his master’s degree by the time he was twenty-two. He had the drive and the funding, he could do it.

The problem with a boy like Remus is that he felt that he was…well… _boring_. And maybe he was. He wore beanies, cardigans with homemade elbow patches, and jeans that had too many holes in them from constant wearing. He drank tea and read old tomes of books that nobody in the modern age has heard of.

On paper this made Remus sound like a pretentious hipster. The reality of it was worse. See, Remus was an eighty-year-old man stuck in the body of a seventeen-year-old boy. He did everything un-ironically and was genuine in how he looked and felt.

He never acted like a child, not even when he was an infant. Remus did not believe in being reckless or carefree. Every action had a consequence and he tried his best to make sure he did not screw his life up when he was so young and had such a bright future ahead of him.

Winter Break was already here, December marked that the school year was halfway over.

Which is why we now find Remus in Lily’s living room with both her and his second-best friend, Peter Pettigrew, arguing over the fact that Remus should do something daring.

“We’re seniors and you’ve never even skipped once,” Peter pointed out from his spot on the floor across from the couch, leaning heavily on the coffee table.

Remus shrugged, “I’ve never seen the point.”

“Dude, what about sex? You’re still a virgin, right?” Peter asked before taking a fist of potato chips from the bowl that was on the coffee table and shoving it into his mouth. “That’s something you can do.”

“Sex is a social construct,” Remus rolled his eyes. He was perched on the recliner, knees curled up towards his chest. “Really Peter, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“You’re so vanilla!” Lily griped from her spot on the sofa. She has spread out, hands resting on her stomach. “Honestly, you have to do at least one thing exciting this year.”

“Who’s your celebrity crush?” The voice belonged to Petunia, who was leaning against the entryway to the living room. Petunia was Lily’s older sister, home from college for the holidays. “You want to do something different this year? Do one of those promposal’s that are so popular. Ask out a celebrity. The worse they can do is say no.”

Lily immediately sat up from her spot on the sofa, ginger hair a frizzy mess haloing her face, “she’s right! That’s perfect!”

Remus and Peter exchanged a glance before giving Lily their attention.

“I don’t have a celebrity crush,” Remus stated. This, in fact, was a lie. One that he hoped his friends didn’t look too closely at, because Remus was not one to do stupid things such as record a promposal ™ for a random stranger over the internet.

Peter perked up, “yes you do!” There went any hope that they would move on from the topic.  “That one singer, what’s his name? Oh, the one who models for that one brand? Ugh, he’s been in movies!”

Remus kept his face carefully passive, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lily snapped her fingers, “I know exactly who you’re talking about! Remus was saying how he’d have his babies if he could. Oh my gosh he’s so hot too. Um!”

“ _Sirius Black_!” Both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black liked to think of himself as amazing. He was God’s gift to the people of the world, and he reveled in all the attention that he received due to his profession. Which in retrospect probably wasn’t healthy and he more than likely substituted where his parents love should have been with the adoration he received from his fans.

He came from a wealthy family. Walburga Black was a designer whom everyone was aware of. She was a household name. Sirius had begun his career as a model for his mother before being kicked out of his family home and signing on with Hogwarts Records and debuting his first album when he was fifteen. Singing and modelling had opened doors for acting. He was honestly a triple threat and was constantly worrying about peaking so young.

At eighteen he was one of the world’s top 25 under 25 successful millionaires. Self-made as it were since his mother had decided to take away his inheritance.

Right now, Sirius Black was on vacation from _everything_. Too exhausted to care much about the world.

He had just wrapped up his latest tour and wasn’t due back in the studio for another month or so. His agent, Minerva McGonagall, was gracious enough to permit some sort of holiday for the young man. Currently he was crashing at his best friend’s house. James Potter was like a brother, the two were nearly joined at the hip. They had the same mischievous grins and could easily speak in an exchange of glances without saying a single word to each other.

“Oi, tosser, did you see the vid Reg sent?” James asked while barging into the guest room that Sirius had been staying in.

Guest room was the broad term that the Potter family used, it was dubbed as Sirius’ room years ago.

“The one about the cat?” Sirius asked, not glancing up from his book. “He keeps sending me stupid shite like that.”

James threw himself onto the large bed besides his best friend. “No, the one with the guy asking you out.”

This, in fact, earned him Sirius’ attention. “Say what now?”

Dark brown eyes gleamed at Sirius before James pulled out his phone and clicked onto his Instagram account. “Look.”

The boy in the video was around their age, honey blond hair falling over his forehead and covering heavy dark brows. He had a black beanie slouching on his head, golden brown eyes looking straight at the camera, his skin was pale. His nose was a little long, but his mouth was nice and full, and his cheek bones were quite noticeable on his thin face. Sirius was a little surprised to hear an American accent when he spoke.

“Hello Sirius, my name is Remus. I’m a senior in high school and I was wondering if you’d like to go to prom with me? My prom is in May, please let me know if you’re interested.” It was a simple video, done in a room that had rose themed wallpaper and bright lighting.

It wasn’t as if the video were anything special. There was no fanfare to it, it was quite simple. And it only had 64 likes, but Sirius couldn’t help but read some of the comments.

 **Wormtail** : yyyaaaaassssss!!!

 **Longbottomed** : Ur alwaz so blasé R.

 **DorkyDorcas** : I’ll go to prom with you!

 **LilyFlowerrr** : Ha! Glad you posted <3

 **The Little King** : **@Padfoot** **@Prongs** did you two see this vid posted by **@Moony**? You should watch it.

“How did Reg even find this?” Sirius rolled away from the phone to stare up at the ceiling. “It didn’t go viral, and even though this Remus fellow tagged my official I.G, everyone does that. I don’t even look at the tags anymore. I think Regulus stalks my account.”

“What would ickle Minnie say about this?” James questioned playfully.

“My Minnie would have mixed feelings. Ultimately, she is a selfish lover and would hate to share me like that,” Sirius sighed dramatically. “Bugger but he is a handsome one, hm?”

 **Lily** (3:36PM): !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Remus** (3:36PM): ?

 **Lily** (3:38PM): GO. LOOK. AT. SIRUIS. BLACKS. INSTA.

* * *

 **Peter** (3:35PM): HOLY SHIT BRO!

 **Remus** (3:36PM): ?

 **Peter** (3:38PM): Look at SBs IG!

* * *

“Hi everyone,” Sirius’ voice was as rich as ever. He grinned charmingly at the camera, the sunlight above him reflecting brightly off his ink black hair. He was at a poolside, and despite it being winter in most places of the world, he appeared to be warm and fresh. Large black aviators covered half of his face, but it did not take away from his attractiveness. “’Bout a week ago I was asked to prom by this fetching young man. Even though it’s not until May, I’ve arranged my calendar around it. So, Remus, my answer to you is yes. I'd love to go to prom with you.”

 


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Froy Gutierrez as Remus Lupin.

_Yesterday at 6:45AM_

**Moony** : hello, I didn’t expect you to say yes. You don’t have to go to prom with me if you don’t want to. It’s alright.

_Today at 7:00PM_

**The Official Sirius Black** : you can say that I’m very Sirius about taking you to prom :) You can’t back out of this Moony!

 **Moony** : I’m not going to fight it. How would I get my information to you? Do you have a manager who I will need to contact?

 **The Official Sirius Black** : actually yea. Her name is Minerva McGonagall, may I have your phone number to give to her? She’d want to contact your parents if you’re underage.

 **Moony** : okay. Here’s my mom’s number. Her name is Hope.

 **The Official Sirius Black** : ta!

* * *

 **Remus** (8:50PM): I gave Sirius Black my mom’s phone number…

 **Lily** (8:50PM): why???

 **Remus** (8:50PM): because I’m a minor and his manager needs to contact my mom. I’m thinking that I’ll need to sign a disclosure or something for prom.

 **Lily** (8:51PM): wack af. You’ll be 18 before prom.

 **Remus** (8:55PM): MY MOM IS TALKING TO HIS MANAGER RN! Holy fuck they want to sit down and do a meeting. Does this mean Sirius Black is going to be at my house??? I can’t take this! Why did I ask him to prom? I DIDN’T THINK HE’D SAY YES!!!!!

 **Lily** (8:56PM): Holy shit, wtf is this? Who are you and what’ve you done to R?

 **Remus** (8:56PM): You’re right. My behavior was embarrassing.

 **Lily** (8:56PM): screen shooting now.

 **Remus** (8:56PM): Ugh.

 **Lily** (8:58PM): tbh I doubt SB will be going to your house. Prob just his manager and maybe a bodyguard. No need to freak out.

 **Remus** (9:01PM): You’re right. Thanks L.

 **Lily** (9:01PM): np.

* * *

_Today at 11:58PM_

**The Little King** : I can’t believe you said yes, poofter.

 **Padfoot** : Takes one to know one.

 **The Little King** : <img>

 **Padfoot** : Stop with the fucking cat memes. I’m not opening that.

 **The Little King** : Mother saw your video. She’s livid, it’s hilarious.

 **Padfoot** : that is what I live for.

 **Padfoot** : how did she see it? Did you show it to her?

 **The Little King** : she follows you.

 **Padfoot** : so, you’re not the only stalker in the family.

 **The Little King** : I’ve learned from the best.

* * *

_Today at 12:01AM_

**Prongs** : Hullo! ;)

 **Moony** : Hi?

 **Prongs** : Polite

 **Moony** : Should I not be? Are you going to send me a death threat too?

 **Prongs** : Ben gettin a lotta those?

 **Moony** : unfortunately.

 **Moony** : Are you a reporter?

 **Prongs** : Nah. It’ll be k, m8.

* * *

_Follow Requests 1_

**Prongs**                                 Confirm. Deny.

* * *

“Your video’s gone viral,” Peter grinned widely.

They were walking home together from the bus stop, Remus’ beat up Converse in perfect sync with Peter’s well taken care of Jordan’s. Book bags heavy on both of their backs. It was January now, and their breaths hung in the air as they tried to walk home as fast as possible in order to get out of the cold.

“I know, I’ve had to switch my account to private because of all the comments.” Remus frowned as he tried to burrow his hands deeper into his coat’s pockets.

Most people had not taken it well that Sirius said yes to him, and when other fans began to ask Sirius to go to events with them the rock star had turned them all down in a video where he said he was a one-woman man and he would not two-time his prom date. It had been funny until the death threats began to trickle in.

“Whose car is that?” Peter suddenly asked as they approached Remus’ house.

Said car was obviously a rental. A large black SUV with darkly tinted windows was parked on the street in front of the house so as not to block Hope Lupin’s car that was in the driveway.

“No clue,” Remus shrugged. “Guess I’ll find out. Let me know if you need help with chemistry later.”

“I’ll definitely be texting you,” Peter promised as they parted ways. Peter turned once he hit the end of the block, crossing the street to his own home.

Remus looked at the SUV again before marching up the driveway and towards the front door. His mother hadn’t told him that they were expecting guests. It would make sense though, she made him clean the house the night prior and told him to make sure his room was tidy. Even though it was always tidy.

“I’m home!” Remus announced.

“In the kitchen!” Hope responded.

Remus sighed while sliding his bag from his back, leaving it on the floor near the front door. He had a free period at the end of the day, so all his homework had been done nearly an hour ago. He took off his gloves and jammed them into his coat pocket before opening his coat and unknotted his scarf as he headed towards the kitchen.

His mother was seated across from three people at the kitchen table. The first was a stern looking older woman, her piercing blue eyes scrutinized Remus and her mouth pinched. Besides her was a large man whom Remus assumed was a bodyguard to the third occupant.

Sirius fucking Black was sitting at Remus’ kitchen table, dipping a cookie into a cup of cocoa. Looking cool, if a little bored, gray eye drinking the sight of Remus in.

“Hello,” Remus managed to greet. He was proud of himself for keeping his voice levelled and calm.

Hope grinned up at him. “Re, this is Minerva McGonagall, she’s Sirius’ manager, and the gentleman beside her is Gideon Prewett, Sirius’ bodyguard. And of course, you know Sirius.”

At the mention of him, Sirius gave Remus a bright smile. “Hello Remus.”

It was too much for Remus, his fan boy heart couldn’t take it. Internally he was screaming and wishing he could text Lily or Peter right then and there. Times like these Remus was glad that he managed to have such amazing self-control.

“It’s nice to make your acquaintances.” Remus nodded politely.

This caused Minerva’s mouth to twitch into an almost smile.

Remus shared a brief look with his mom, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to put my things in my room.”

“Of course but come back down soon. We’ll need you to sign some paperwork too.” Hope waved him off easily.

Maybe that was where Remus got it from. His mother was unflappable, although more cheerful than Remus about it. Despite all the ups and the downs, Hope Lupin was a pillar. The rock that Remus always needed, especially after his father died.

Instead of running out of the room like he really wanted to, Remus took his time and pretended that today was just like any other day. He shed his coat as he walked out of the kitchen, picking his bag up from the front door and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

His bedroom was how it always was. Something unchanged was exactly what Remus needed. Same twin sized bed, same small desk underneath the window, same massive bookcase taking up an entire wall.  He draped his coat over his desks chair, followed by his scarf and his beanie. He took in a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. He could scream for joy later. When there weren’t any people over to witness his excitement.

He ran a hand through his hair, wincing at how messy it probably appeared now that it was away from his face.

“You’ve loads of books,” The very English accented voice from the doorway was smoky and unexpected.

Remus jumped, surprised, a hand held against his pounding heart, “ _Jesus_!”

Sirius let out a barking laugh, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Remus shook his head. “I just didn’t expect you to be… _here_.”

He stopped. Suddenly all the blood was rushing to his face, and Remus felt his ears and cheeks heat up in what must have been a fierce blush. Holy shit, _Sirius Black was in his bedroom_. The rock star was shorter than Remus expected, coming up to Remus’ jaw. Sirius’ hair was a shiny ink black that fell to his shoulders, skin perfectly clear, cheekbones sharp and jaw nicely squared, almond shaped gray eyes with thick black lashes.

He smiled again, and it was blinding. Oh God he was beautiful. How fair was that? Sirius was gorgeous, and Remus was all awkward angles and too tall for his own body.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and looked away towards the bookcase Sirius had originally commented on.

“Yeah, I like to read.” _Obviously_ , he thought, _damn it man get your shit together._

Sirius took this as an invitation to come into the room.

The bedroom as small, barely enough space for Remus, but with Sirius there it was downright tiny. Sirius took up so much space.

He browsed the books individually, taking the time to read the well-worn spines. “You know there are things called e-readers.” He smirked playfully.

“I know,” Remus shrugged, slouching slightly and placing his hands into his back pockets. “I have one. But something about having an actual book is nice too.”

Sirius glanced up at him from beneath his lashes, full mouth curving into a small smile. “I understand what you mean.”

Was it Remus’ imagination or did Sirius move closer to him? Nope, he could feel the other young man’s body heat radiating from him. Sirius’ fingers were brushing against the bottom of Remus’ cardigan.

“Sometimes it’s nice to hold something real in your hands,” Sirius stated while tilting his head up at Remus.

Wow, yeah, he was close now. Oh God, Remus felt as if he were going to faint.

“Boss,” Gideon appeared at the doorway, a frown on his face. “You asked to go to the wash room ten minutes ago. McGonagall is getting impatient.”

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically while taking a step away from Remus. “Minnie doesn’t own me, Gid!”

“Yes, she does,” Gideon shrugged. “Stop flirting and come back downstairs.”

 “Flirting?” Remus echoed, he could feel his blush moving down towards his chest.

Sirius eyes trailed the column of his throat before he gave Remus an innocent look, “No?”

“Come on,” Gideon prodded again. This time his charge followed him, leaving Remus alone for a few seconds to compose himself before heading back towards the kitchen as well.

* * *

 

* * *

 **Sirius** (10:23PM): Jaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeeessssss

 **James** (10:40PM): Wut?

 **Sirius** (10:40PM): Met Moony. He is soooooooo cute.

 **James** (10:40PM): not wut u expected?

 **Sirius** (10:40PM): Noooooooooo.

 **Sirius** (10:40PM): He’s like a fucking giant. Probs about 6’2”  &&& you know how much I love climbing trees.

 **Sirius** (10:41PM): He loves books. I never realized how being well-read is so sexy.

 **Sirius** (10:42PM): He smells like ink and chocolate  & I could sniff him all day.

 **Sirius** (10:43PM): His full name is Remus Lupin. It’s like Wolf Wolf. He reminds me of a wolf. Intensely quiet, observant, really fucking good looking.

 **James** (10:44PM): Wolf Wolf n Black Dog. Match made n heavn.

 **Sirius** (10:44PM): He smiled at me as I was leaving. My insides melted a little. Fuck my life.

 **James** (10:45PM): tell me how u rly feels

 **Sirius** (10:45PM): JAAAAMMMMMMMMMEESSSSSSSSSSS

 **James** (10:46PM): ur obnoxious

 **Sirius** (10:46PM): I want to talk to him again.

 **James** (10:46PM): do eet

 **Sirius** (10:50PM): Can’t. He’s 17. Not allowed to seek him out.

 **James** (10:51PM): ur only 18

 **Sirius** (10:52PM): Minnie was very strict about this.

 **James** (10:52PM): I’m 17 :)

 **Sirius** (10:52PM): you’re a bloody genius :)

 **James** (11:00PM): I knw

* * *

_Today at 10:23PM_

**Prongs** : oi! Y havn’t u confirmed?

 **Moony** : Because idk you?

 **Prongs** : semantics

 **Moony** : You text so horribly but then you use a word like that, and properly spelled too.

 **Prongs** : I’ve attended the best schools for my entire educational career. My name is James, I’m close friends with a mutual acquaintance of ours. You should add me.

* * *

“His best friend added me on Insta,” Remus greeted Peter the next morning at the bus stop.

Peter munched on a Pop-Tart, “huh?”

“Keep up with my mental anguish,” Remus sighed. “Sirius Black was at my house yesterday-”

“Are you fucking serious?” Peter perked up, breakfast momentarily forgotten. “Why didn’t you text me?”

Remus shook his head. “Pete, it was an emotionally draining night for me. His best friend added me on I.G. I’m following him now.”

“Show me!” Peter exclaimed, excitement evident on his face.

Remus took out his phone. “See?”

Various selfies of an Indian boy with unruly black hair and hipster glasses along with Sirius and another boy who looked like he could be related to Sirius began to pop up on James’ account. Occasionally there were photos of a beautiful dark-skinned girl throughout the feed.

“Oh, shit he’s friends with Marlene McKinnon too. That chick’s hot.” Peter grinned at the photo before taking out his own phone. “I’m going to message James and add him. As your best friend it’s only right of me to watch your back. Maybe we can get Lily to add him too.”

“You’re so noble, Pete,” Remus rolled his eyes. He was about to close out of the app when he realized there was a notification in his heart icon.

_Follow Requests 1_

**Padfoot**                                 Confirm. Deny.


	3. The Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Annalise Basso as Lily Evans.

“Who the fuck is James Potter?” Lily demanded during lunch. “He keeps messaging me, saying how I’m his soul mate and that we’re meant to be together. He wants to have my babies. He’s already picking names out for them.”

Frank Longbottom, a friend of theirs, leaned forward against the table to peek at Lily’s phone. “No idea. I’ve never seen him before.”

Peter laughed, “You’re just so irresistible Lil’s.”

The cafeteria was noisy around them, filled with all the other seniors who were either eating, socializing, or doing last minute assignments.

“If he’s bothering you, why not block him?” Alice Finn, Frank’s longtime girlfriend, suggested as she broke apart her sandwich. Carefully removing the crust before taking a dainty bite.

Lily frowned thoughtfully, “because he’s actually kind of funny. And really cute.”

“Ah, so you enjoy flirting back,” Alice grinned.

“Pete and I are both friends with him,” Remus stated, not bothering to look up from his own phone.

_Follow Requests 1_

**Padfoot**                                 Confirm. Deny.

The profile picture was of a large black dog. The profile itself was on private. James also followed him.

Remus liked to see himself as highly intelligent. The photo of the black dog gave it away. Sirius was the Dog Star; his last name was Black. It made sense. And there would only be one person with whom he and James both knew. Their mutual acquaintance.

The question was, why would Sirius Black be using his personal account to follow Remus Lupin?

Without hesitation Remus clicked on Confirm and then Follow. He then turned his phone off for the remainder of the day and slipped it into the inner pocket of his coat. No need to send a message if this really was Sirius trying to add him. No, Remus was going to play it cool. He was not going to make a fool of himself.

* * *

 **Regulus** (11:58AM):  <img>

 **Sirius** (11:59AM): jfc Reg. Stop.

 **Regulus** (12:00PM): You’re using your personal account to follow fans now?

 **Sirius** (12:01PM): OMG DID HE FOLLOW ME BACK??? Oibgvjoaher8ghokfhmdtyi!!!!!!!

 **Regulus** (12:16PM): I sincerely hope you know what you’re doing with this one.

 **Sirius** (12:16PM): I sincerely know what I WANT to be doing TO him hehe.

 **Regulus** (12:55PM): Ew.

 **Regulus** (12:56PM):  <img>

 **Sirius** (1:06PM): I swear to fucking God Reg. Stop with the fucking cat memes!

 **Regulus** (1:07PM):  <img>

 **Regulus** (1:07PM):  <img>

_Unable to deliver. Try again._

**Regulus** (1:08PM): Did you just block me?

_Unable to deliver. Try again._

**Regulus** (1:10PM): Lmfao you’re such a bitch.

_Unable to deliver. Try again._

* * *

_Two Days Ago at 2:49PM_

**Padfoot** : Hey :)

 **Moony** : Hello.

 **Moony** : Not that I’m not flattered, but why did you decide to use your personal account to follow me? Wouldn’t McGonagall be unhappy about this? I did read the contract, you’re not allowed to actively seek me out like this.

 **Padfoot** : 1. SSSHHHH. 2. Moony, I want to get to know you better, you’re an interesting fellow. 3. You’ll be 18 in March. What my darling doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

 **Padfoot** : Unless you mind. I don’t want to be a bother to you.

 **Moony** : 1. I don’t mind. 2. Ah, so what you’re telling me is that you’re two-timing her. 3. You’re not afraid I’ll go to the media with this?

 **Padfoot** : Not with that confidentiality clause you and your mother signed :)

 **Moony** : Do you do this with all your fans?

* * *

_Yesterday at 8:30AM_

**Padfoot** : Nope.

 **Marlene** (5:03AM): Wanker, I have a premiere this weekend. Wanna be my date?

 **Sirius** (8:21AM): You’re so romantic Marly.

 **Marlene** (11:19AM): Fuck off Black. Is that a yes or no? I’m wearing a red dress.

 **Sirius** (6:32PM): If only your fans could see how lovely you are.

 **Marlene** (6:32PM): SIRIUS.

 **Sirius** (9:54PM): Fine I’ll go. Have your PA email mine and Minnie with the details? You owe me.

 **Marlene** (10:59PM): Put it on my tab.

* * *

_Today at 6:30 AM_

**Padfoot** : So, tell me about yourself?

 **Moony** : What would you like to know?

 **Padfoot** : Everything.

* * *

They were in Lily’s living room again on a Friday night. They had plenty of pizza and various snacks out on the coffee table. Allegedly it was for a study group, but the trio had already done their homework and had the TV on E! News to watch what looked to be some type of red-carpet premiere. Lily enjoyed making comments about the actor’s fashion choices, and honestly Peter got equally into it.

Remus had a book open on his lap, barely paying any mind to the background noise.

“Ugh, Marlene is so pretty it hurts,” Lily groaned while taking a large bite out of her slice of pizza. “She’s so skinny I kind of hate her.”

Marlene McKinnon was beautiful in her deep red gown which complimented her dark brown skin, her black hair falling gracefully over to her dainty shoulders. She glowed from all the attention she was receiving.

“Whatever Red, she’s hot,” Peter commented, “and stylish. Look at the cut of her dress, it’s amazing.”

The reporter was asking Marlene what brand she was wearing, and there was a good chemistry of give and take. Marlene knew just how to work a reporter and how to navigate through an interview. Remus glanced up at the TV just as Sirius appeared beside Marlene, wrapping an arm casually around her waist.

 _“Are you guys here together?”_ The reporter asked excitedly.

 _“Of course! And doesn’t he look handsome?”_ Marlene asked, a pretty smile erupting happily onto her face.

Remus felt both Peter’s and Lily’s gazes on him. He sighed and looked over at the two. “We’re not anything guys, I don’t know why you’d assume there was going to be some romantic fairytale between us.”

“He added you on his personal account,” Lily pointed out. “He said that he didn’t typically add random fans.”

“He flirted with you,” Peter stated.

“He’s also a celebrity. He flirts with everyone, if you’ve paid attention to his interviews. He added me because he wants to make friends with someone close to his age. It’s not that big of a deal,” Remus told them gently. It wasn’t a big deal, it really wasn’t, and he squashed the disappointment that was building up in his stomach. “Besides, we’re basically strangers. I mean, I think I’ve spoken to James more than him anyway.”

 _“I’m wearing my brother’s design,”_ Sirius continued the TV, unmindful of what was going on in Lily’s living room. _“He wants to take over the family business one day.”_

Peter suddenly threw popcorn at the screen, “he’s a dick. You’re right, you’re not dating, there’s nothing going on between you two. We’re all just a little star struck by him.”

At his side Lily was nodding, “and if he flirts with you again just remind him of the contract that you both signed where he wouldn’t try anything with you.”

Instead of saying anything to it, Remus took out his phone and began to Google the two stars who were on the television.

“There’s pictures of them already online. Multiracial, international, young power couple. Marlene McKinnon (19) Jamaican- Irish, and Sirius Black (18) Japanese-French, met when they attended the same boarding school in England.”  Remus began to read out-loud before stopping, “boarding school? Jesus, they come from rich families.”

“We’re just poor kids from Jersey,” Peter hummed around his slice of pizza.

 “To us poor kids!” Lily toasted while raising her can of Diet Coke into the air.

Peter motioned with his pizza, and Remus with his phone. “To us poor kids!”

* * *

 **Remus** (2:22AM): am I stupid for wishing that I had caught his attention? We’ve been talking for a week on IG now. I feel stupid.

 **Remus** (2:23AM): I guess P was right, it was me being star struck.

 **Remus** (2:30AM): He probably wants to fuck me. Should I let him fuck me?

 **Lily** (7:32AM): YOU’RE NOT STUPID! And don’t give that ass the satisfaction (unless you really want to), if you end up allowing him to have sex with you then do it because you want to. And don’t regret it.

 **Lily** (7:33AM): Almost everyone wants that Disney romance. I love you, if all else fails in the world you always have me.

 **Remus** (7:40AM): ily 2 L

 **Lily** (8:00AM): Have you even slept?

 **Remus** (8:00AM): No

 **Lily** (8:00AM): Go to sleep R. 

* * *

* * *

“Emmeline Vance is having a party and we’re going,” Peter stated by way of greeting as soon as Remus opened the door to his house.

Remus glanced over Peter’s head to the sight of Lily parked in the driver’s side of her mom’s minivan, waiting for her two friends. Mary MacDonald in the passenger’s seat beside her.

“I already asked your mom,” Peter told him before shoving Remus back into the house, “get out of your basketball shorts and wear something respectable, man. With any luck we can get you laid tonight.”

“I honestly don’t understand your obsession with sex,” Remus muttered. Allowing himself to be led back to his bedroom by Peter. “Are you sure you aren’t the gay one in this trio?”

“Just because I know fashion and can dance circles around you doesn’t make me gay. And last I checked you were bisexual.” Peter told him as he rummaged through Remus’ closest. “I heard Dorcas has a thing for you, maybe you should try with her?”

“Should I pack an overnight bag?” Remus asked as he caught the clothes Peter threw at him easily. “Will I be needing to crash on your couch?”

“Nah,” Peter shook his head, then seemed to double think it. “Maybe. You’re so prepared all the time, it’s almost like you were a boy scout.”

“I _was_ a boy scout.” Remus sighed as he began to strip and change into dark washed jeans and a comfy gray sweater. He allowed Peter to brush his hair out of his face before grabbing his bag of clothes and following the shorter teenager out of the house and towards Lily’s van.

“Buckle up, bitches!” Lily greeted, “it’s going to be a good night.”

Remus could honestly say that was the last concrete thing he’d remember before waking up on Sunday morning on Peter’s bedroom floor with the worst hangover of his life.

* * *

 **James** (7:00AM): Do u think Lily n Rem r datin?

 **Sirius** (7:03AM): …I hope not. Why would he ask me to prom then?

 **James** (7:10AM): vid of dem kissn on da mouf :(

 **James** (7:12AM): watch da vid

* * *

_Today at 9:00AM_

**Padfoot** : Are you and Lily dating?

 **Moony** : Hello to you too?

 **Padfoot** : Hello. Are you?

 **Moony** : I’m too hungover for this. What?

 **Padfoot** : What’s your phone number?

 **Moony** : No.

 **Padfoot** : I promise not to abuse it! May I please call you???

 **Moony** : No. Read the contract.

 **Padfoot** : Please give me your number?

 **Padfoot** : Don’t make me beg!

_Today at 10:55AM_

**Padfoot** : Come on Moony.

_Today at 5:09PM_

**Padfoot** : Are you honestly ignoring me?

_Today at 9:23PM_

**Padfoot** : :(

_Today at 11:23PM_

**Padfoot** : I’m warning you, you’ve asked for what is about to occur.

 **Moony** : I’m shaking in my boots.

* * *

_Today at 11:24PM_

**Padfoot** : Hi Peter! How are you?

 **Wormtail** : Hi Sirius. I’m good, how are you?

 **Padfoot** : Good! How was your Saturday night?

 **Wormtail** : Oh God which video did you see? Remus drank an entire bottle of Fireball and lost his damn mind.

 **Padfoot** : What exactly did he do? I just saw the one of him and Lily kissing.

 **Wormtail** : Idk if I should tell you.

 **Padfoot** : Please????

 **Wormtail** : Well, we ran into his ex-bf at a friend’s party. Ex had a new gf with him, and she was hot. Ex-bf tried some shit with Rem. Sloppy drunk is not a pretty look on Remus. The struggle to get him home was real.

 **Padfoot** : I see. Would it be okay if you gave me his phone number? I think I’d like to call him.

 **Wormtail** : Ask him for it.

 **Padfoot** : Please?????

 **Wormtail** : So, he said no to you.

 **Wormtail** : nah, I won’t.

 **Padfoot** : Please? I’ve been trying to talk to him, but he’s been ignoring me all day. I’m worried about him.

 **Wormtail** : I’ll pass the message.

 **Padfoot** : What if I give you something worth your while in exchange for his number?

 **Wormtail** : I’m listening.

 **Padfoot** : Backstage pass to the next Beyoncé concert?

 **Wormtail** : Make it 3 backstage passes and you’ve got yourself a deal.

 **Wormtail** : Proof of the tickets first and then I’ll give you the goods.

* * *

_Today at 2:13AM_

**Prongs** : oi, m8, favour?

 **Moony** : its 2AM, why are you up?

 **Prongs** : HW. U? 6AM here.

 **Moony** : Holiday. What's the favor?

 **Prongs** : Lil's bday comin up, yea?

 **Moony** : January 30th

 **Prongs** : If I wire you $, will you buy her somethin for me?

 **Moony** : Whoa, that was almost a legit sentence. A gift you say? What're your intentions with my precious Lily?

 **Prongs** : I wanna marry her 1 day

 **Moony** : James. She'd murder you.

 **Prongs** : I'd die happy

 **Moony** : Woooow

 **Moony** : if it's in the name of true love, sure I'll help you. It's your funeral.

 **Prongs** : ta m8!

* * *

Lily's birthday landed on a Sunday, and she didn't want to do anything to really celebrate. So, her parents invited Peter and Remus over for dinner and cake.

The edible arrangements that Lily received from James made her face turn red, but she smiled so brightly that it almost hurt to look at her. 

"From a boy?" Mr. Evans asked gruffly. 

Lily's face became even more flushed. "It's nothing Papa."

"At least this one realizes that the way to get to your heart is through your stomach," Mrs. Evans joked as she cut a slice of cake for Remus. 

"I promised to take a pic!" Peter announced while taking his phone out. "He'll appreciate it."

"Is it someone we know?" Mrs. Evans curiously asked.

"He's best friends with Remus' boyfriend," Lily answered while taking a large bite out of the star shaped pineapple. Posing with a peace sign up for Peter.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Remus snapped without any malice. "We're not like that."

"Whatever," Lily rolled her eyes. 

* * *

 **Peter** (12:40AM): btw I have SB your #.

 **Peter** (12:40AM): *gave

 **Remus** (12:43AM): WTF PETER!!!!!

 **Peter** (12:45AM): Calm your tits. I got us backstage passes to Beyoncé out of this. You’re welcome.


	4. The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jaden Smith as Petter Pettigrew.

Remus couldn’t say that he was angry with Peter, not exactly. Annoyed, yes. Mildly disappointed. But angry? Not really. Surprised? Not in the least. Peter was the weak link of the three best friends and was usually easily enticed by shiny objects.

“I can’t believe you sold your best friend out for Beyoncé,” Lily rolled her eyes, but there was a please smile on her face. “Thank you for that though, I really can’t wait to see her in April.”

There was the fact that the three of them were able to have a meet and greet with the diva that made Remus more excited than anything else. Sirius hadn’t bothered to call him yet, nor had he messaged Remus again since the week prior.

The thing was Remus wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole Sirius situation. Yes, he’s dated in the past, he had exactly one ex-girlfriend and one ex-boyfriend. He’s also had a few one-night stands after said ex-boyfriend.

His old girlfriend transferred schools in tenth grade and their budding romance had been put to an end rather quickly, not that it bothered Remus that much, he had liked her but mostly because she would bring the best homemade lunches for him nearly every day. His ex-boyfriend on the other hand…

Caradoc Dearborn had broken Remus’ heart.

If Caradoc had ended things amiably it wouldn’t have been an issue to see him at Emmeline’s party on that Saturday. Unfortunately for Remus, he hadn’t. Caradoc had graduated the year prior and upon breaking up with Remus had told him that he didn’t think he liked men and that Remus had been an experiment. Remus had given Caradoc his virginity, it all felt like a giant proverbial slap in the face. He had been in town visiting his parents for the weekend and introducing his girlfriend to his family.

What made things worse was Caradoc trying to get Remus alone periodically throughout the night. At one-point Remus had been terrified when Caradoc locked the two of them in the guest bathroom together. In order to save himself from potentially being molested, Remus did something that was very un-Remus-like.

He made a scene.

A **huge** scene, one that had other party goers interfering from Remus beating the shit out of Caradoc. It was ugly. And when Caradoc’s girlfriend tried to intercept it, it had only gotten worse. Frankly it was a surprise that the neighbors hadn’t called the cops on them.

Caradoc was escorted out of the house by a few guys from the football team and Remus was dragged into the kitchen by Dorcas and Mary. Some of the boys in his class asked if he wanted them to jump Caradoc because “him pulling that shit ain’t cool man.”

Afterwards Remus got very, regrettably, drunk. So drunk that he apparently became some sort of kissing whore. There were photos of him kissing Lily, Dorcas, Frank, Alice, Mary, and an attempt at Peter. It was mortifying.

This was a perfect example as why Remus Lupin never allowed himself to lose control.

Luckily his friends were there to put him back together and managed to get him back to Peter’s safely. He woke up on the floor with Frank halfway on top of him, equally as hungover, and Peter in the bathroom vomiting as quietly as he could so that his parents wouldn’t hear him.

Peter’s parents did not ask if the boys were hungover. It was obvious. But they were usually good boys, all AP and Honor’s classes, all three of them had pending scholarships and their schools already chosen for next year. They never got into trouble, and they never drank. So, Peter’s parents let it slide.

They were the most chill adults that any of the boys knew, Mr. Pettigrew served them greasy breakfasts without asking about what they had been up to the night before and gave both Frank and Remus a bottle of Gatorade before the two left to walk home.

“No texts or anything yet?” Lily asked Remus, leaning against him casually. They were in the hallway waiting for their chemistry teacher to open the door for their class to start.

“I haven’t checked,” Remus answered. “I don’t understand why he’s trying so hard to talk to me.”

Why would Sirius Black try to get to know Remus Lupin? It wasn’t low self-esteem on Remus’ part, it was just an honest question. Remus was nobody, and the more they messaged each other, the less impressed he was with Sirius. Not that Sirius wasn’t impressive, because he was. God, he was. He lived up to his name of being the brightest start in the sky. The more they got to know each other, the more comfortable Remus was becoming, and that was the problem. If they were just friends then it would be okay, but Sirius _flirted,_ and it was _confusing_. Where did Remus stand there?

Maybe it’ll be best if he could keep his calm and act as if Sirius was like any other friendly acquaintance. Like Frank. That’d be perfect. Treat Sirius like Frank.

“Why wouldn’t he want to talk to you?” Lily questioned, face blank. “Have you _seen_ yourself?”

“Shut up Lil,” Remus couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face.

Their teacher then decided to allow them into the classroom and the time to talk about rock stars was over.

* * *

 **Unknown** (9:39AM): I got your phone number from Peter. If you’re angry about it, tough. I don’t like being ignored.

 **Unknown** (9:45AM): Please don’t block me!!!! I’m sorry if that came across as rude and intrusive.

 **Unknown** (9:46AM): Or stalkerish.

 **Unknown** (9:48AM): I’ve been told that I don’t understand boundaries.

 **Unknown** (9:56AM): You’re probably at school right now, learning important things. I went to boarding school until I was fifteen and hated every minute. I had private tutors after fifteen and graduated a year early.

 **Unknown** (10:20AM): I hope you don’t think that was me bragging, it wasn’t!

 **Unknown** (10:23AM):  <img>

 **Unknown** (10:24AM): My brother always sends me these stupid cat memes that I hate but laugh at every time.

 **Unknown** (11:05AM): I’m in Tokyo, supposed to be sleeping. Its midnight here, but the jetlag is making sleep difficult.

 **Unknown** (11:30AM): I’m also a day ahead of you. Greetings from the future!

 **Remus** (11:45AM): I’m not mad at you. I saved your number on my phone, I hope you don’t mind. Go to sleep.

 **Sirius** (11:46AM): I don’t mind! But texting while in class? Naughty Remus!

 **Remus** (11:46AM): It’s lunchtime you nerd.

 **Sirius** (11:46AM): You wound me!

 **Remus** (11:46AM): What are you doing in Japan? Visiting family?

 **Sirius** (11:47AM): Kind of? I’m modeling for my brother’s line that he’s releasing. Under the BLAK brand, but my mother is very proud of him. I am too, which is why I told Reg to donate my paycheck to a charity.

 **Sirius** (11:49AM): Anything exciting going on in school today?

 **Remus** (11:49AM): Aside from a you texting me? Valentine’s dance is coming up.

 **Sirius** (11:50AM): Are you going?

 **Remus** (11:51AM): No way.

 **Sirius** (11:52AM): Well, if you’re not busy around Valentine’s Day, would you want to hang out with me? I’ll be about an hour away from yours for an event.

 **Sirius** (11:55AM): Lunch over?

Remus felt his heart thudding loudly in his chest, and he could swear that it was audible for everyone around him in the cafeteria.

“Alright there?” Alice asked from her seat next to him. “Who are you texting? Your face is getting super red.”

The observation caused all his friends to look over at him.

Lily frowned from the other side of Alice before quickly snatching Remus’ phone from his numb fingers and reading over the text he had been working on. Peter read over her shoulder.

“Bro,” Peter stated.

Lily squealed loudly, “I’m going to respond for you!”

This caused Remus to lunge across Alice to try to get his phone back, but it was already too late, Lily’s fingers were flying over the phone’s screen. “Lily, no! I thought you guys both said he was an ass!”

“ _Beyoncé_ ,” Peter pointed out.

“He’s a cute ass who is subtly asking you out on a date.” Lily stated as she handed Remus his phone back. The damage was already done, she had texted a response to Sirius.

“Who are you guys talking about?” Alice asked curiously. “Someone we know?”

Peter laughed and shook his head, “It’s some guy Remus met online.”

Frank arched a brow at them, “dude, be careful. Lots of psycho’s like to prey on pretty boys like you. Don’t get trafficked.”

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

With a wary sigh, Remus shut off his phone and shoved it into the inner pocket of his coat.

* * *

 **Remus** (11:57AM) I’m not busy at all. I’d love to hang out.

 **Sirius** (12:05PM): Aces! I’ll give you more specifics when I get to the US.

 **Sirius** (12:55PM): You’re probably back in class. Is there anything that you’d like from Japan?

 **Sirius** (1:15PM): Good night Remus.

* * *

Dorcas was waiting by his locker for him at the end of the day and Remus internally swore. He didn’t have the time to talk to her when he had to catch his bus home. Still, it would be rude to blow her off. Especially after Saturday when he kissed her.

From what Remus could recall it hadn’t been a pop kiss.

And Dorcas had been really into it.

Fuck, Peter had told him that Dorcas liked him. Drunk Remus was an asshole. That was a lie, Remus was just an asshole in general. Alcohol just allowed his inhibitions to lower and have his true colors fly.

“Hey Remus!” Dorcas greeted cheerfully.

The thing about Dorcas was that she was adorable. Tiny and Asian with long black hair and braces. Something about her was endearing to Remus’ heart, she always had been. And had she been after him a few months ago, Remus would have been all over her. As it were that wasn’t the case, and with graduation so close he didn’t see the point of even pretending to want to date her.

“Hey Dorcas,” Remus responded in kind as he opened his locker to put his Calculus books away. He had finished all his homework and extra credit in study hall, so his book bag was empty for once. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Dorcas worried her lower lip, “I was wondering if you’d be willing to tutor me?”

That hadn’t been what Remus expected. “Oh, sure. Which subject do you need help with?”

“Algebra,” Dorcas shrugged bashfully, “I have a big test at the end of the week. Are you able to maybe come over on Wednesday?”

“I should be able to,” Remus answered. “I’ll tell you for sure tomorrow, gotta catch my bus.”

“Okay!” Dorcas perked up, “See you tomorrow!”

* * *

 

* * *

**Remus** (2:15PM): Sweet dreams Sirius.

 **Regulus** (10:00AM): You better be on your way.

 **Sirius** (10:01AM): I’m right around the corner!

 **Regulus** (10:05AM): Is that you walking down the street? What the fuck is wrong with you? I sent a driver!

 **Sirius** (10:07AM): He got me halfway here. Traffic was a bitch.

 **Sirius** (10:10AM): Speaking of bitches. Please don’t tell me that’s Bellatrix next to you.

 **Regulus** (10:11AM): Okay, then I won’t.

 **Sirius** (10:12AM): WHY???

 **Regulus** (10:12AM): BECAUSE SHE AGREED TO MODEL FOR ME!

 **Sirius** (10:13AM): I fucking hate you so much right now.

 **Regulus** (10:14AM):  <img>

 **Sirius** (10:15AM): I’m going to go get my makeup done now.

 **Regulus** (10:15AM): _Niisan_ don’t be this way!!!!

 **Sirius** (1015AM): Fuck you Reg.

* * *

 **Sirius** (9:15PM): Are you asleep yet?

 **Remus** (9:16PM): Just got out of the shower.

 **Sirius** (9:16PM): Are you texting me while naked???

 **Remus** (9:17PM): Not anymore. How’s your day going?

 **Sirius** (9:18PM): Getting my hair and makeup done. Photoshoot is going to be done in Shibuya.  I’m hoping to get a selfie with Hachiko!

 **Remus** (9:19PM): The dog?

 **Sirius** (9:19PM): yes! He’s soooo amazing.

 **Remus** (9:21PM): And after that what do you plan on doing? It’s early over there, right?

 **Sirius** (9:23PM): Yeah, it’s just before 11AM. I don’t know. Shopping probably. I promised James that I’d get him something authentically Japanese.

 **Remus** (9:24PM): You two are close? I’ve seen his page, tons of pics of the two of you.

 **Sirius** (9:25PM): Yeah. The bloke’s obsessed with me. How was your day?

 **Remus** (9:26PM): Good. One of my friends asked me to tutor her for an upcoming test but I think it’s a ruse.

 **Sirius** (9:30PM): Why’s that? Does she fancy you?

 **Remus** (9:31PM): I’ve been told she does.  I don’t want to lead her on.

 **Sirius** (9:32PM): So, what you do is make your tutoring session into a study group. Invite more people and do it somewhere public.

 **Remus** (9:35PM): That sounds like a great idea!

 **Sirius** (9:36PM): That’s because I’m a bloody genius.

 **Sirius** (9:37PM): Getting yelled at by the photographer. Sleep well Remus.

 **Remus** (9:40PM): Have fun at work!

* * *

“Want to come with me for a studying session at Starbucks?” Remus asked Peter the next morning.

His friend gave him an incredulous look, “No?”

Remus sighed, “Peter. _Beyoncé_. Dorcas wants me to tutor her tomorrow and I don’t want to lead her on like that. If it’s a group thing it’d be easier. Plus, I know that you need help.”

“Are you going to hold Beyoncé over my head for life?” Peter griped, “Fine. But I’ll bring other people in my Algebra class with me. We’ll be the best cock blockers ever.”

The school bus stopped right in front of them and Remus grinned. “That’s all I ever ask of you, Pete.”

“You’re going to be the one to tell her that you have a boyfriend, though,” Peter stated as he took a seat, scooting over to give Remus room.

Remus could feel his face heat up, “I don’t!”

“Whatever man.” Peter shook his head. “Nobody gives away tickets to Beyoncé for someone they don’t want something more than friendship with. Just sayin’.”

Remus tried not to think of the texts that were exchanged that morning between him and Sirius. The friendly banter just before Sirius said that he was going to call it an early night and wished Remus a fantastic day.

Sirius would be in Remus’ state next week, just in time for Remus to avoid the Valentine’s Day dance. Maybe it’d be best if he specified of what constitutes as ‘hanging out’ and if this was a ‘date’. Yet he found that he couldn’t bring himself to take his phone out to ask. His hands trembled as he slid them into his pocket, because did he really want to know? Maybe it was better to let things lie and just go with the flow.


	5. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ezra Miller (with an eye edit) as Sirius Black.
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S: This chapter contains sex.**

**Remus** (8:07PM): I followed your advice and did a large study group at Starbucks with myself, the girl who asked for the tutoring, Peter, and three other people.

 **Sirius** (9:48PM): How did it go?

 **Remus** (9:50PM): After we were all done and ready to head home, she pulled me aside.

 **Sirius** (9:51PM): Go on…

 **Remus** (9:52PM): She was so nervous that she looked like she was going to start crying.

 **Sirius** (9:52PM): I can see where this is going.

 **Remus** (9:53PM): I’m such a weak hearted man. I said yes and now we’re going to the stupid dance together on Friday.

Remus jumped as his phone vibrated violently in his hands, Sirius’ name flashing across the screen. His heart pounded, were they to the point of phone calls? It would be rude to not answer, and if nothing else his mother instilled manners into him.

Taking in a deep breath, Remus answered. “Hello?”

There was a pause on the other end before a husky voice responded, _“’ello Rem.”_

 _Holy shit_ Sirius’ voice was amazing. Deep, smoky, and with that damned accent that gave Remus stupid goosebumps and made him half hard just by listening to it.

“Oh my God,” Remus muttered a groan and worried his lower lip. Was he honestly half hard _now_? Of all times? With fucking Sirius on the phone with him? What the hell was wrong with his teenage body? He was strongly resisting the urge to start slamming his head against the nearby wall.

 _“…are you alright?”_ Was that amusement laced in Sirius’ sexy voice?

“I’m fine! What time is it where you are?” Remus was so screwed. How the Hell were they going to be able to hang out on Saturday?

 _“Uh, 9:55 at night,”_ Sirius’ voice washed over him like a sweet caress. “ _I’m in Manhattan, but my sleep pattern isn’t the best. So, tell me about this bird who fancies you.”_

Manhattan? No wonder Sirius said he was going to be in the area on Saturday. That was only an hour or so drive away.

Focus Remus, talk about Dorcas. Adorably shy Dorcas who gathered up all her courage to ask you out to the dance on Friday. Dorcas who you may or may not have been leading on up to this point, which really made Remus feel like an absolute tool.

“I’ve known Dorcas since seventh grade. She’s this cute Filipino girl with braces, and she’s really nice.” Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair and flopped down onto his bed, “If she had asked me out a year ago things would have been different. But now, well, I just don’t see her like that anymore.”

 Sirius hummed, _“and you said yes to her because she was about to cry?”_

“Yeah, I tried to tell her we’d be going as just friends, but I think she took my yes and ran with it,” Remus shrugged. He stretched his legs and allowed his hand to rest on his abdomen.

 _“So, if I threaten to cry, would you tell her you can’t?”_ The teasing tone in Sirius’ voice made Remus’ face heat up.  

Was this flirting? Was he flirting with Sirius? He tried to calm himself down, his stomach was twisted in knots and his palms were sweating. He was so nervous, and it was only a phone call.

“I’ve seen your movies, I know you can cry at the drop of a hat,” Remus answered blandly, and proud of himself for it too. “How was Japan? Did you get to take that picture with Hachiko?”

 _“I did!”_ Sirius perked up, _“I posted a picture on my official page of me with him. It’s all posh and modeled. But on my Padfoot account I have a selfie. You should go and like it.”_

“On which page?” Remus smiled as he put his phone on speaker to open his app.

 _“Both!”_ Sirius told him. _“Japan was alright. I saw my family, visited my grandparent’s graves and gave them each a two fingered salute.”_

“Sirius!” Remus admonished.

_“I love it when you say my name like that, darling.”_

“Oh God,” Remus rubbed at his face, “really?”

Sirius’ bark of laughter made Remus’ insides warm. _“Yes, and yes I did do that to them. They treated me terribly growing up before shipping me off to a boarding school that was on the other side of the world. Ah, that’s me getting too dark now.”_

“No, it’s okay.” Remus stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Glow-in-the-dark stars stared back down at him, and for a mortifying moment he realized that Sirius saw those. Oh God, he was seventeen and still had glow in the dark stars on his bedroom ceiling.

 _“Hmm, so what’re you wearing to bed?”_ This should not have been a surprising question. Frankly, Remus had been waiting for it since they first began to speak.

“Basketball shorts and a t-shirt,” Remus rolled his eyes. “What about you?”

 _“Nothing,”_ Sirius chuckled darkly.

“Um…what?” Remus swallowed down the squeak that was threatening to break his voice.

 _“Shall I send a picture as proof?”_ He could hear the wicked grin on Sirius’ face.

“Erm,” Remus stuttered. “Um.”

 _“You’re so easy,”_ Sirius huffed a laugh, _“alright Lupin, I’ll put pants on for you. Prude.”_

“I’m not a prude!”

Only, unless he was heavily plowed with alcohol, Remus totally was. He wore multiple layers daily, he was always covered up. Even in the summer he could be seen with a sweater on over his t-shirt. Even in the comfort of his own bedroom he was dressed modestly. There was nothing wrong with being comfortable. He loved wearing clothes, but something about the attitude in Sirius’ voice sparked a rebellious part of Remus’ mind.

 _“Prove it,”_ Sirius stated.

“And how would I do that?” Remus sat up. Was this going where he thought it was going?

_“Easy, take your shirt off.”_

With shaking hands Remus did. Fuck, shit, _fucking shit_ , they were really going here. “And I suppose you want a picture as proof?”

 _“If you’re offering,”_ Sirius said in a deceivingly innocent tone.

Remus chuckled before taking his phone and angling it so that his face was not in the picture. From the mouth down, he showed the pillar of his neck, slope of his collar, the beginning of his pectoral with a pink nipple visible. The warm lighting of his bedside lamp causing him to look a shade of gold, making the freckles on his shoulder more visible. He sent it before he could have any second thoughts about it.

 _“Holy shit,”_ Sirius swore. _“That’s— I didn’t expect you do to it. Fuck. Would it be inappropriate to say that I want to lick your nipple? Because I really do.”_

Remus’ face heated back up, although he felt that there was blood going to other places on his body than just his face. “That would be very inappropriate.”

His phone buzzed with a notification. A picture message from Sirius.

Like Remus, Sirius cut half of his face out the photo. His black hair was a messy halo framing a sharp jaw, and his full mouth was open enough to see the tip of his tongue resting against his lower lip. He was very much nude, a white blanket the only thing covering him, but the shape of his swollen cock was obvious underneath the sheet. Remus couldn’t help but stare at the dark hair of his happy trail.

“Oh my God,” Remus breathed lowly. He swallowed and licked his lips, “Should—should we be sending pics like this? With the, the contract?”

 _“Bugger the contract. I want to touch you,”_ Sirius stated simply, _“Is that wrong?”_

Remus’ face was on fire now, “no.” His voice had gotten softer as he palmed himself through his shorts to try and calm his erection.

 _“Do you want to touch me?”_ Sirius asked. If it were possible his voice had gotten deeper, more a gravely growl than smoke.

“I—” Remus’ entire body quivered as he reached into his desk for the small bottle of lotion that he kept in there, “yes.”

 _“Can you touch yourself for me?”_ Sirius all but ordered. And Remus could hear the slick sound of skin on skin from his end of the phone.

Oh God, Sirius Black was touching himself while talking to Remus Lupin, and he wanted Remus to do the same thing.

“Yes,” Remus whispered.

Sirius then began to instruct Remus on just _how_ he should touch himself, how fast, how tight, how much he wanted to be the one to do it for Remus. How he wanted to put his mouth on Remus, to hollow his cheeks over Remus’ cock and just _suck_.

After several agonizing minutes of the two of them gasping, panting, and breathing together over the phone, Sirius seemed to remember exactly what it was the two of them signed at the end of December.

 _“Fuck,”_ His breath was heavy, but the sound of him rapidly moving his fist over himself did not slow down, _“We really shouldn’t be doing this.”_

“I—I tried—tried to tell you,” Remus countered.

 _“But I just,”_ Sirius let out a stifled moan, _“I just really want to bounce on your cock.”_

“Oh fuck.” Remus bit out as he came, the mental image was too much.

 _“Holy— did you just cum?”_ Sirius gasped.

“Uh-huh,” Remus answered as he blurrily reached for his discarded pajama bottoms. “Yeah.”

 _“Mmmm,”_ Sirius breathed. _“Was it you imagining me riding you?”_

“Yeah,” Remus gasped as he tried to get his breath. “You bouncing on my lap while I sit on a chair. Pulling your hair, exposing your neck. Biting you.”

His face was flushed, half embarrassed at what was coming out of his mouth. But the way Sirius was moaning made it so worth it.

 _“I’d like that,”_ Sirius said, _“Fuck Remus, fuck.”_ He came, a half sob escaping him.

Remus would remember that sound for a long time.

They were both panting lightly, trying to calm down. Remus felt heavy, his entire body relaxed and his mind on the verge of sleep. His entire day finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

“Did we honestly just do that?” He slurred, eyes blinking slowly.

 _“Yeah,”_ Sirius sounded shy, _“fuck, I really hope Minnie doesn’t find out about this. She’d have my bollocks.”_

“Do you really want to ride me?” Remus disregarded what Sirius had just said.

Sirius was silent for a moment before the sound of his taking in a deep breath of air broke through the phone, _“yes. Really Rem, you give off big dick energy. Why wouldn’t I want that?”_

Instead of answering, Remus chuckled. “Okay.”

 _“So, do you?”_ Sirius questioned.

“Hmm?” Remus ran a hand through his hair lazily.

_“Do you have a big dick?”_

“You’re incorrigible,” Remus smiled.

 _"That’s not a denial.”_ Sirius pointed out.

Remus chuckled, feeling embolden, “you’ll just have to wait to find out.”

 _"What time would be good for you on Saturday?"_ Sirius suddenly asked just before Remus was about to nod off. 

"Um, it's all up to you. I have nothing planned Saturday," Remus admitted, "Why are you in New York? If you don't mind my asking."

 _"New York Fashion Week,"_ Sirius sighed, _"Regulus is officially debuting. But he won't need me there Saturday, and I’m only an hour or so from you."_

Remus held his tongue from saying how Peter would cream himself to be able to go to New York Fashion Week. Perhaps that wasn't the best analogy to use right after he orgasmed with someone. "I can meet you in the city." 

 _"No, too many paparazzi here. Plus, I like the suburban feel of your town, and we can do fun things. Like play video games or eat pizza."_ Sirius suggested. 

"Video games and pizza? You almost make us sound like teenagers," Remus teased. He stifled a yawn and allowed himself to settle further into his mattress. "I have to sleep now, I have to be up early for school."

  _Yes, of course."_ Sirius yawned as well, _"pleasant dreams, Rem."_

"You too Siri. Sleep well."

* * *

* * *

Group Chat Created H.E.L.P

 

 **Remus** (5:45AM): S.O.S

 **Lily** (5:46AM): Couldn't wait until we got to school for this?

 **Remus** (5:46AM): Sirius and I had phone sex last night.

 **Lily** (5:47AM): OMG

 **Peter** (5:48AM): You slut

 **Remus** (5:49AM): I'm worried about us hanging out on Saturday. Do you think it's a date? 

 **Peter** (5:49AM): Boy you better look dank on Sat.

 **Lily** (6:00AM): He's right.

 **Lily** (6:01AM): Mom's letting me use the van. I'll pick you two up and we can talk more in the car.

 **Peter** (6:02AM): Sweet, gives me more time to finish my English HW.

 **Remus** (6:01AM):  I'll see you guys in a bit!

* * *

"You have to tell Dorcas that you're not into her," was the first thing Lily said as soon as the two boys got into the van. 

Peter nodded from the passenger’s seat, "she's right. Dorcas is over the moon for you."

"I told her we're going to the dance tonight as just friends." Remus stated, running a hand through his hair. "What else am I going to tell her? I'm not in a relationship."

Lily and Peter exchanged a quick glance, but not so quick that Remus didn't notice. 

"What was the look for?" Remus questioned, leaning forward towards the center console. 

"We've been talking," Lily started hesitantly. 

"We think you're half in love with Sirius," Peter blurted with all the tact of a bull in a China shop. 

"Jesus Pete," Lily shook her head. "But yeah, what he just so eloquently said. And we're worried that you're going to end up hurt."

"Wait," Remus put a hand up, "really? Fucking Peter gave him my number for Beyoncé tickets!"

"Let's be honest," Peter butted in, "it was only a matter of time before you caved. At least this way we got something amazing out of it."

"I can't believe you guys," Remus shook his head. 

"We love you," Lily met his eyes through the rear-view mirror, "we just--"

"Look," Remus cut her off before she could continue, "I appreciate it. I do. I'll tell Dorcas that I'm not into her that way. But don't doubt me when it comes to my dealing with Sirius. You think I don't know that he's famous and is probably hooking up with dozens of other people? That there are rumors that he and Marlene are a couple? That I could just be his flavor of the week before he moves onto the next one? I'm not so naive!"

"We're not saying you are!" Peter turned to face him. "We're not!"

"We're just worried that you're becoming too invested." Lily carefully.

"Unlike Caradoc, we can't beat the shit out of Sirius if something happens," Peter frowned, jaw jutting.

These two were Remus Lupin's best friends. A fiery red head who swore like a sailor and could out-eat any of them at a buffet, and a scrawny black kid who swore he was straight but was obsessed with fashion and the arts. He couldn't argue with them, maybe he would end up with his heart broken at the end of all of this. But that was his choice, it was his decision, and, in the end, he’d have to mend his feelings on his own. He couldn't expect them to pick him up if he were to fall apart with this next leap of faith. 

"I love you guys," Remus smiled warmly at the duo. "I'll talk to Dorcas as soon as I see her." 

* * *

 **Sirius** (4:39PM): I don't regret it. 

 **Sirius** (4:40PM): I hope you don't either.

 **Remus** (4:41PM): I don't. But Sirius, what exactly are we doing?

 **Sirius** (4:43PM): I don't understand that question.

 **Remus** (4:45PM): You're an intelligent man, I’m sure you'll figure it out. 

 **Sirius** (4:46PM): Rem, I'm not even supposed to talk to you. I honestly don't know what we're doing.

 **Sirius** (4:47PM): But I really fancy you.

 **Remus** (4:47PM): Oh.

 **Sirius** (4:48PM): Yeah.

 **Remus** (4:50PM): I must finish getting dressed for this dance. Can we talk about this in person tomorrow?

 **Sirius** (5:00PM): Yes. Definitely.  

* * *

"I have a confession," Dorcas said as soon as Remus got into her car. She was in a cute pink dress, and she had forced Remus to wear a matching pink Oxford. Remus had to admit it was ridiculously adorable. 

Remus gave her a side glance, he really hoped it wasn't her undying love for him. Not when he really wanted to emphasize that he wasn't into her romantically whatsoever, "What's that?"

"I asked you to the dance to make someone else jealous," Dorcas deflated a little. "Please don't be mad? I just figured it'd be safe to ask you since you're, you know, gay."

"I'm bi," Remus shook his head, "why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

"Because I didn't want to come off as pathetic?" Dorcas shrugged, "I doubt he'll notice me tonight anyways."

"Dork, you're adorable," Remus pointed out, "trust me, he'll notice."

Her mystery crush did notice.

Benjy Fenwick had cornered Remus as he was coming out of the rest rooms. Benjy was a massive football player and was on the school's wrestling team. If anyone could beat the shit out of Remus, it would be him. Luckily Benjy was a gentle giant and had been totally cool with Remus once Remus explained that he brought Dorcas to the dance as just a friend and nothing more. He even formed a little white lie that he had a college aged boyfriend just to emphasize just how much he and Dorcas would never be more than friends.

Silently, Remus hoped Sirius would never find out that he called him his boyfriend.

In the end it was watching Dorcas Meadowes make out with Benjy Fenwick which saved Remus from having to stay at the dance all night. Evidently, he was just a proverbial beard for Dorcas, not that he minded all that much. Or, he wouldn’t have if he had known.

Unfortunately, Dorcas had been his ride. 

Neither Peter nor Lily were at the dance. 

"Want a ride home?" Alice asked as she and Frank passed by Remus on the way out, hand in hand. 

"Please!" Remus asked them and didn't even bother saying goodbye to Dorcas before following the couple out. 

* * *

 **Dorcas** (11:09PM): OMG I'M SO SORRY! I HOPE YOU MADE IT HOME OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Remus** (11:11PM): I did. It’s okay Dork, we'll talk more Monday. I hope you had a fun night.

 **Dorcas** (11:12PM): Remus Lupin I owe you my first-born child. 

 **Remus** (11:13PM): No thank you. 

 **Dorcas** (11:13PM): I OWE YOU! We'll talk more Monday. Have a good weekend!

 **Remus** (11:14PM): You too Dork. 

* * *

 **Remus** (11:00PM): Turns out Dorcas was using me to make someone jealous. Once she explained it all it made sense. Wish she would’ve said something from the beginning though.

 **Remus** (11:01PM): I only feel a tiny bit dirty and used.

 **Sirius** (12:00AM): I’m glad that I won’t have to fight for you.

 **Remus** (12:13AM): As if you’d have fought her.

 **Sirius** (12:14AM): I would have fucking thrown hands!!!

 **Remus** (12:14AM): You’re ridiculous.

 **Sirius** (12:15AM): No darling, I’m Sirius :)


	6. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jeenu Mahadevan as James Potter.
> 
> Warning: Awkward sex scene ahead. 

**Sirius**  (10:00AM): We’ve escaped the city!

 **Remus**  (10:01AM): We?

 **Sirius**  (10:01AM): Fabian and I. He’s my second body guard & he lets me get away with so much more shit than Gideon. He’ll be around town while we chill.

 **Remus**  (10:02AM): Does McGonagall know that you’ll be here?

 **Sirius**  (10:09AM): Oh Rem, we both know the answer to that.

 **Sirius**  (10:09AM): Would your mother be home?

 **Remus**  (10:11AM): No. She’s working a double at the hospital. I won’t see her until tomorrow morning.

 **Sirius**  (10:12AM): Really?

 **Sirius**  (10:13AM): At risk of sounding like a fuckboy, shall I pick up condoms?

 **Remus**  (10:25AM): If you want to.

 **Sirius**  (10:25AM): XL for you?

 **Remus**  (10:25AM): Omfg

 **Sirius**  (10:26AM): Hahaha

 **Sirius**  (10:29AM): I’ll be there within the hour.

 **Remus**  (10:30AM): Please pick up lube too?

 **Sirius**  (10:32AM): Of course. See you soon!

* * *

 **Sirius**  (10:20AM): JAMES!!!!!!!!

 **James**  (10:20AM): da fuq u want?

 **Sirius**  (10:22AM): I think Remus and I are gonna have sex.

 **James**  (10:23AM): dnt get preg

 **Sirius**  (10:25AM): Damnit Potter! I need your emotional support!

 **Sirius**  (1026AM): I really fancy him James!

 **Sirius**  (10:26AM): Don’t be a git.

 **James**  (10:27AM): wut d’u think of da nme harry? 4 Lil n my future bb. Bb harry potter.

 **Sirius**  (10:30AM): You’re such a disappointment Prongs.

 **James**  (10:32AM): Pads, all you ever talk about is him. You text and talk to him every bloody day. Why are you nervous?

 **James**  (10:32AM): In my head he’s already your bf. Stop being a twat.

 **Sirius**  (10:34AM): I take back what I wrote. You always know just what to say to me.

 **James**  (10:36AM): I knw

* * *

 

* * *

 

Group Chat

H.E.L.P

 **Remus**  (10:14AM): …he offered to buy condoms

 **Lily**  (10:14AM): I love how we don’t even have to ask who you’re talking about anymore.

 **Peter**  (10:15AM): GET IT BOIIII!!!!

 **Lily**  (10:16AM): But only if you want to!

 **Remus**  (10:20AM): Idek

 **Peter**  (10:21AM): Virginity jokes aside, I say go for it.

 **Remus**  (10:22AM): jfc P. I’m not a virgin!

 **Peter**  (10:23AM): WTF R. You never told me???? Who have you been fucking??? I told you all about Mary and me!!!

 **Remus**  (10:24AM): Caradoc

 **Remus**  (10:24AM): Lily

 **Remus**  (10:24AM): Emmeline

 **Peter**  (10:26AM): YOU AND LILY????

 **Lily**  (10:26AM): Omfg yes. Just once.

 **Peter**  (10:27AM): Idek

 **Peter**  (10:28AM): Idek who you guys are anymore.

 **Peter**  (10:28AM): Remus sleeping with everyone. Wtf.

 **Lily**  (10:29AM): Can we get back to the initial topic? R, make sure he gets lube too.

 **Remus**  (10:30AM): Jfc

 **Peter**  (10:32AM): Omfg

 **Peter**  (10:33AM): I can’t even

 **Remus**  (10:34AM): Sex is a social construct.

 **Peter**  (10:36AM): Says the most sexual person I know.

 **Lily**  (10:37AM): P, if it helps I’ve only ever been with 1 person too.

 **Peter**  (10:38AM): THE MENTAL IMAGES

 **Remus**  (10:40AM): Whatever. I’m going to shower.

 **Peter**  (10:42AM): Can’t wash the skank off

 **Lily**  (10:42AM): Omg, slut-shaming???? LMAOOOO

 **Remus**  (10:43AM): Fuck you guys!

 **Peter**  (10:45AM): Nah, save your ass for Sirius.

 **Remus**  (10:46AM): Why am I even friends with you?

* * *

The doorbell rang a little after noon, and Remus tried to calm his nerves down as he made his way to the foyer.

Sirius stood bundled up in a black leather jacket, a thick red scarf, and a beanie pulled down low over his ears. In one hand he had a bag from CVS, in the other a box of pizza that was still hot and was steaming in the cold winter air.

Remus grabbed the pizza from him and watched as Sirius waved away the driver of the rental car that was waiting in the driveway before following Remus inside.

“It’s starting to snow,” Sirius commented as he took off his hat. His black hair frizzed endearingly as it curled around his face and chin. “Not heavy, but it’s noticeable when driving.”

Remus put the box of pizza down on the coffee table and watched as Sirius undid his jacket and pulled off his scarf. “You can put that here,” he motioned to the recliner.

Sirius gave him a shy smile and did as he was told. “I have something for you. From Japan.”

“Oh! You didn’t have to—” was the protest beginning to form on Remus’ tongue but he cut himself off when Sirius rolled his eyes at him.  

“I know that I didn’t have to,” Sirius shook his head as he reached into the CVS bag to bring out two different versions of Kit Kat. Matcha Green Tea and Taro flavors. “I wasn’t sure what else you would like. A book would have been the answer, but you can’t read Japanese, right?”

Was that a blush staining Sirius’ face? He fumbled as he handed the candy over to the other boy.

“I cannot read Japanese, you were right to assume that.” Remus couldn’t help but smile as a warmth spread throughout his chest, “thank you Sirius.”

“You’re welcome.”

He placed the candy next to the box of cooling pizza and ran a hand through his hair as he peered over at Sirius. “We talk every day, is it supposed to be this weird?”

Sirius laughed, “how about this?”

He leaned up and gave Remus a soft kiss on the mouth. His hands resting gently on Remus’ shoulders. It was a simple press of lips, with plenty of space between their bodies. Remus, however, grabbed Sirius by the hips and pulled him in. Sirius’ arms were wrapped around Remus’ shoulders, fingers running through the short hairs at the back of his head. They angled their faces just so and suddenly their tongues were shyly touching and their chests were pressed against each other.

When they broke apart, Sirius burrowed his nose into the side of Remus’ neck and tightened his arms. Causing Remus to retaliate by pressing his cheek against the top of Sirius’ head and wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist.

The hug lasted longer than a normal hug should have, but neither of them cared. Remus planted another kiss on Sirius’ mouth and it got them started all over again.

By the time they disentangled themselves, they were both pleasantly flushed with matching grins on their faces.

“I like your freckles,” Sirius stated, eyes narrowed onto Remus’ nose.

“Thanks,” Remus chuckled. “Do you want to eat before the pie gets too cold?”

“Yeah, is it okay if I take my boots off?” Sirius asked as he sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“Of course, what would you like to drink?” Remus asked as he headed into the kitchen.

“Water, please.” Sirius told him.

They ate their lunch in relative silence, making the occasional remark and talking about nonsense.

“Your mum is a nurse, yeah? So what’s your father do for a living?” Sirius asked casually as they cleaned up their mess from lunch. “I only ask because I see a lot of photos of him up, but I haven’t seen him.”

Remus offered a soft smile and shook his head. “That’s because my dad died when I was thirteen.”

“Bloody hell, I’m so sorry, I run my mouth with no filter.” Sirius looked abashed as he worried his lower lips.

“It’s okay,” Remus chuckled while shaking his head. “He was diagnosed with colon cancer when I was ten. Went into remission when I was eleven, but it came back even more aggressive that same year. Before he died we went on this big family trip to Italy. My parents had gone to Rome for their honeymoon, it’s where they got my name from. My dad wanted to share that with me and it’s a good memory. He fought hard, you know? But I was relieved when he was no longer suffering. Stop looking so sad!”

Sirius frowned, “I can’t help it. You’re just – you’re so amazing and mature and  _brilliant_. I just really fancy you.”

Remus felt his face flush, “I really like you too.” He shuffled on his feet, kept his face down as he smiled and peering at Sirius through his bangs, “do you want to play video games?”

Sirius perked up, a grin on his own face, “yes!”

* * *

They had been playing Street Fighter, this was the only thing Remus could remember as he gasped into Sirius’ mouth. Granted, he was the one who kissed Sirius, but he hadn’t expected it to turn into a full blown make out session.

Initially they had been sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Until it was decided that the plush piece of furniture behind them was much more suitable for whatever was about to happen. (As if neither had any idea.)

Sirius was sitting on his lap, slowly grinding downwards, the rub of their jeans leaving both of them wanting. Remus could feel Sirius' erection rubbing deliciously against his own. It was an awkward fumble of clothes while their hands ran up and down exposed skin, tongue and teeth were licking and biting. And suddenly they were both naked.

“Jesus,” Sirius muttered as he peered down at Remus.

“What?” Remus asked curiously.

“I knew you’d be huge.”

And then Sirius was stroking him, hands light but firm and Remus gulped a breath before returning the favor. They kissed as their hips rocked in each other's hands, gasping in each other's mouths. Slowly they pulled apart and Sirius gently pushed Remus down onto sofa, throwing him another smile as he gave Remus a quick kiss before standing up to go through the pharmacy bag for the condoms and lube

Remus’ eyes wandered down the perfect six pack, the v of sharp hips, and strong thighs. He knew that Sirius was ripped, he had seen photos of the other in swim suits or shirtless, and he had a great photo on his phone. But it was entirely different when in person.  Remus was in no ways thin, and typically it didn’t bother him. He was tall, thick, and had the potential to have the body of an athlete if he were so inclined. He tried not to cover his own slightly pudgy tummy, Remus enjoyed pizza too much to care about working it off. 

His eyes traced Sirius from his own steely eyes down towards the head of his pretty flushed uncut cock.

There were no words exchanged as Sirius handed Remus the square foil.  _Trojan Magnum XL._

“Really?” Remus chuckled. “You didn’t even know.”

“Big dick energy, Rem.”

Remus shook his head before he carefully rolled the condom down, watching as Sirius opened the small bottom of lube before pouring a liberal amount on Remus’ erection before straddling him.

Sirius gasped as he grabbed Remus’s cock with one hand to line him up.

“Alright there?” Remus teased, pressing a chaste kiss on Sirius’ naked collar. His hands tugged gently on Sirius’ cock.

Sirius closed his eyes before slowly lowering himself down. His plump mouth opened in a gasp and his as he took in inch by impossibly thick inch. “ _Oh_.”

Remus grasped onto his hips. Sirius was so fucking  _tight_ , and Remus could feel it distinctly. The hot slippery tightness. He peppered Sirius’ chest with soft kisses as the other young man adjusted.

Very slowly Sirius brought himself up before lowering himself down. Finding an almost lazy rhythm which had him clutching one hand on the back of the couch and the other digging his nails in Remus’ shoulder. It hurt, and Remus knew that there was going to be finger shaped bruises on him tomorrow, but it did nothing to take away from the pure pleasure which was washing over him.

Remus watched Sirius’ face. The way his dark lashes swept over his flushed cheekbones, his plush wet mouth half open as he let out near mewling moans. His head tossed back and the long column of his throat perfectly exposed for Remus’ mouth to suck, bite, kiss, and lick.

Remus’ hands fluttered along Sirius’ back, his chest, thumbs rubbing at Sirius’ nipples before his left hand held onto the back of Sirius’ neck while his right began to slowly pump his cock.

When Sirius finally looked at him, his pupils were blown out but the ring around them was so clear it almost appeared a silver. He pulled Sirius down for a kiss, their tongues swirled together as they panted and moaned in each other’s mouths.

Sirius paused in his movements and got up, allowing Remus to slip out.

“I need to readjust my legs,” He breathed.

Before Sirius got the chance to, Remus pushed him down onto the couch, bringing his knees up towards his ears and carefully re-entering him.

Sirius stared up at Remus with wide eyes as Remus slowly pressed in deeper than before until his hips were flushed with Sirius’ ass. And with the first deep thrust Sirius cried out.

Remus stopped, “are you – are you okay?”

“You hit my prostate.” Sirius gasped, one hand going up to grasp the sofa’s arm above his head while the other clutched at the material by his waist.

Remus frowned before doing it again.

Sirius’ wail was an amazing sound, “fuck!”

Remus grinned, “Isn’t – isn’t that the point?”

He moaned lowly as he placed one of Sirius’ knees over his shoulder, kissing his ankle softly while the other leg was thrown over the back of the couch.

Remus then began to pick up his rhythm, mindful to not continuously prod against the sensitive gland that was inside Sirius. But he knew he hit it whenever Sirius screamed.

“Oh fuck,” Sirius threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. “I can’t, fuck. I can’t!”

“What can’t you?” Remus questioned, voice a near growl. He could feel the heat building up in his legs and lower abdomen. His balls slapping against Sirius every other thrust. “Tell me.”

“It’s too much,” Sirius whined, knuckles whitening with how hard he was grasping the couch.

When Remus tried to touch his cock, Sirius seized, pre-cum leaking onto his belly and leaving a shiny smear as he grabbed Remus by the wrist.

“No,” Sirius moaned, “I’ll die if you touch me.”

Remus laughed, nipping at the ankle on his shoulder before peering back down at Sirius. He made sure to aim his hips just so and pushed in deeper, causing Sirius to arch his back.

When he reached for Sirius again, he was met with no resistance. It only took a few twists and Sirius was cumming. Hard and hot on Remus’ fingers and on his own stomach. Back arched and hands trying to find purchase. His body gripping tightly where Remus was inside of him. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth open in a silent scream as he convulsed.

Remus paused and waited for Sirius to stop trembling before moving again, albeit at a more rushed pace, careful not to go in too deep for Sirius’ sake.

“Fuck but that still feels amazing,” Sirius smiled euphorically up at him, hands stretching above his head as his eyes rested at half-mast. “Mmm. Let me put my legs down?”

Remus nodded, gently dropping the leg that was on his shoulder and was only mildly surprised when Sirius wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down for a wet kiss. Their tongues made circles around one another.

The tightness in his lower abdomen began to flare and Remus pulled away from the kiss to let out a low moan.

“Are you going to cum?” Sirius asked softly, moving Remus’ sweaty hair off of his forehead, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah.” Remus whimpered. His body tensed and he savagely bit at Sirius’ shoulder as his orgasm took over him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sirius hissed, hands rubbing soothingly up and down Remus’ back as he shook.

They panted as they lie there for several minutes. Remus kissed Sirius sweetly before pulling out and standing up. He went into the kitchen for a brief moment before coming back condom-free and with a bottle of water for Sirius.

He gratefully took the bottle of water with a shaky hand. He looked utterly debauched, with his hair a mess, his mouth swollen and his face flushed. His amazing gray eyes were dark, the color of storm clouds, and blinking uselessly up at Remus.

Sirius studied Remus’ nude form, the wide set of his freckled covered shoulders, his pink nipples that Sirius still did not get to lick (he planned on doing so next time), the barest hint of ribs, a soft stomach, a dark happy trail, thick thighs and long legs that seemed to go on forever. Freckles and beauty marks were sporadic all over his skin, a scar on the left side of his navel where he had obvious appendix surgery, and his soft cock was heavy between his legs.

Remus sat beside him, smiling softly. Sirius couldn’t help but stare some more before crawling back onto his lap and kissing him again.

Their nude thighs and soft cocks touching as their lips met gently. Remus’ hands roamed Sirius’ back while Sirius’ wrapped his arms around Remus’ shoulders.

After a while they managed to break away.

“Would you like to take a shower?” Remus asked, forehead resting on Sirius’ collar.

“Yes,” Sirius murmured before standing up.

Remus grinned at him, and Sirius was amazed on how it transformed his entire face into something boyishly endearing.

“Are you always so energetic after sex?” Sirius asked, his own eyelids felt heavy and he was ready for a nap.

“It’s the endorphins,” Remus stated while leading him into the guest bathroom. He provided a fluffy towel and an unopened bar of soap, then went back into the living room to fetch Sirius’ clothes from the floor. “I’ll crash soon.”

_Missed call from Regulus 2:10PM_

_Missed call from Minnie-Poo 2:10PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:10PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:11PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:11PM_

_Missed call from James 2:12PM_

_Missed call from Marlene 2:12PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:13PM_

_Missed call from Minnie-Poo 2:13PM_

_Voicemail from Minnie-Poo 2:14PM_

_“Sirius, your mother is in the hospital. Come to Mount Sinai as soon you get this message. Call me when you are on the way.”_

_Missed call from James 2:14PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:14PM_

**Regulus**  (2:14PM): This is urgent Sirius. Answer your phone!

_Missed call from Regulus 2:15PM_

**James**  (2:15PM): I know you’re with your bloke, but damn it man answer.

 **Marlene**  (2:15PM): James and Reg are both freaking out. Where are you?

_Missed call from Marlene 2:15PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:16PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:16PM_

_Missed call from Minnie-Poo 2:16PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:17PM_

**Regulus**  (2:17PM): Fuck you Sirius!

_Missed call from Regulus 2:18PM_

_Missed call from Minnie-Poo 2:18PM_

_Missed call from Minnie-Poo 2:19PM_

_Missed call from Marlene 2:21PM_

_Missed call from James 2:21PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:22PM_

_Missed call from Regulus 2:23PM_

They had been dozing together on the couch, a mess of boy limbs, the television on some random science program, when someone began to ring the doorbell in succession.

Sirius he sat up and rubbed at his face. “Are you expecting someone?”

“No,” Remus grunted as he moseyed over to the front door. Sirius trailing a bit behind him.

Fabian looked over Remus’ shoulder as soon as the door opened, “boss, we have to go. Everyone has been trying to reach you.”

Sirius gave him an incredulous look before rushing over to the recliner and searching the pocket of his coat for his phone. 32 missed calls within a little more than ten minutes.

“What happened?” He asked as he shoved his feet into his boots and threw his coat back on.

“McGonagall said something about your mother being in the hospital. I didn’t get specifics, only instructions that I’m to take you there. I’ll be in the car.” Fabian nodded at Remus before making his way back to the driveway.

“I hope it’s nothing serious,” Remus frowned, worry creasing his brow.

Sirius shrugged before leaning forward to leave a lingering kiss on the taller boy’s mouth. “Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun. I’ll call you later.”

“Of course,” Remus murmured as he watched Sirius run towards the passenger’s side door of the car and taking off.

 **Sirius**  (2:30PM): It’s going to take me an hour to get there.

 **Regulus**  (2:30PM): As long you’re here.

_Missed call Sirius 2:30PM_

**Sirius**  (2:31PM): What happened?

* * *

Group Chat

H.E.L.P

 **Peter**  (11:59PM): Walburga Black died today. Age 52, they found her overdosed earlier this afternoon.

 **Lily**  (11:59PM): I just read about it! She was already braindead when they found her. She was on life support until about an hour ago when her next of kin decided to pull the plug. It’s all over the news.

 **Lily**  (11:59PM): Poor Sirius :(


	7. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Darin Blaine Wilkens as Regulus Black.  
>  

**Remus** (12:00AM): I’m here for you. You can always call me or see me if you feel like you need someone to talk to. Please don’t forget that.  
( _Read. 1:20AM_ )

* * *

**Fashion designer Walburga Black dies**

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Updated: February 15 – 6:04 AM

 **MANHATTAN, NY** – Kanna “Walburga” Black, founder and designer of the brand _BLAK_ , was found overdosed in her New York City apartment on Saturday afternoon by her youngest son, Regulus Black, 16. Sources say that Black was immediately transported to Mount Sinai Hospital to receive treatment, she was placed on a respirator but was declared braindead by that same evening.

Black’s eldest son, Sirius Black, 18, made the decision to take Black off of life support before midnight the same day she was admitted.

Black was 52 years old.

* * *

Group Chat Created

Funeral

 **James** (5:58AM): Mum and da want to fly out to you two.

 **Regulus** (6:00AM): Mother wanted to be buried in Japan next to her parents. Father will be coming to meet us in NYC before we go there.

 **James** (6:01AM): When?

 **Marlene** (6:02AM): I want to go with you guys too.

 **Regulus** (6:02AM): I’m not sure. There’s so much going on. Sirius is taking care of most of it with Mrs. McGonagall’s help.

 **Regulus** (6:02AM): He just fell asleep. We’re hiding in McGonagall’s hotel room from paparazzi.

 **Marlene** (6:02AM): Insensitive wankers that they are.

 **James** (6:03AM): How are you feeling?

 **Regulus** (6:15AM): I don’t know.

 **Regulus** (6:16AM): In a bit of shock. I’m angry with Sirius.

 **Regulus** (6:17AM): Mother was brain dead. The doctors had said that if she were to ever awaken she’d be little more than a vegetable.

 **Regulus** (6:18AM): I know Sirius did the right thing, I know this.

 **Marlene** (6:19AM): Reg, despite it all, you know it was hard on him to make that decision.

 **James** (6:19AM): He’s probably just as angry with himself as you are.

 **Regulus** (6:19AM): I know. I know this. It’s just hard.

 **Regulus** (6:20AM): And I’m worried because Father will have custody of me now. I don’t want to live in London, I like New York.

 **Marlene** (6:23AM): This is entirely too early for a chat James. I know it’s later in the morning where you are, but not here.

 **Marlene** (6:24AM): Regulus, try to get some rest.

 **Sirius** (6:25AM): Does this mean you’re all going to finally stop blowing up my phone too? Because that would be fantastic.

 **James** (6:26AM): Sorry mate.

 **Sirius** (6:26AM): I’ll send you the information as soon as I’m aware of it.

 **Marlene** (6:27AM): Thanks love.

 **Sirius** (6:28AM): Reg, go the fuck to sleep, I can see the bathroom light still on. Stop hiding.

 **Sirius** (6:29AM): I’ll text the rest of you tossers later.

* * *

 

* * *

**Sirius** (3:22PM): Read the article?

 **Remus** (3:22PM): No, Peter told me.

 **Sirius** (3:23PM): I loathe Rita Skeeter.

 **Remus** (3:24PM): Is there anything I can do for you? I can go to the city if you want me to.

 **Sirius** (3:37PM): That would be unwise. My father is on the way here to release a press statement. Once the autopsy is completed we’re leaving the country for the funeral.

 **Sirius** (3:38PM): I would like for you to be here. I would like for you and your mum to come but you shouldn’t. Everyone knows that I’m going to be your prom date. It would seem as if that ordeal were nothing more than a publicity stunt, and I don’t want anyone to drag you through the mud.

 **Remus** (3:40PM): Understandable.

_Incoming call from Sirius._

“Hey.”

_“This whole thing is a cluster fuck. Funerals are so fucking…fuck. I don’t know. I haven’t slept since Friday. I was too excited about seeing you on Saturday, and then we were in the hospital Saturday night and Sunday was a bad day. I’m just…I’m so exhausted Rem.”_

“Where are you?”

_“In Marlene’s flat. She insisted Reg and I stay here while we hide from the media. Mother’s apartment is not too far, but we can’t stay there right now.”_

“What’s your brother doing?”

_“Sleeping beside me. Marlene has a few guest rooms and the ponce is curled up next to me.”_

“Sirius, I know it may seem impossible. But I need you to relax, can you do that?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Close your eyes and focus on breathing. That helps me sometimes.”

_“Mmm. Can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?”_

“Of course.”

_Call disconnected at 6:02AM._

* * *

**Funeral of the Century**

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Updated: February 21 – 8:04 PM

 **TOKYO, JPN** – Kanna “Walburga” Black, founder and designer of the brand _BLAK_ , passed away on February 15. She was buried in her hometown of Tokyo, Japan. Black’s ex-husband, Orion Black, 58, held a press conference prior to the funeral stating that the _BLAK_ brand will be run by his brother Alphard Black, 46, along with his eldest son Sirius Black, 18.

The funeral was quite the event, with families such as the Potter’s – Fleamont Potter, 61, is CEO of Pottermore Pharmaceuticals; the McKinnon’s, and the Weasley’s just to name a few. The family disclosed that the funeral was a celebration of Black’s life and held a three day long wake in order to fully honor her.

When asked about his mother’s funeral, Sirius Black had this to say, “ _my mother would have loved the attention, and I’m glad that we were able to come together to take the time to remember her properly and give her a grand send off into the afterlife._ ”

* * *

**Sirius** (1:30PM): Rita Skeeter is such a fucking liar.

 **Remus** (1:56PM): ???

 **Sirius** (1:57PM): Maybe I’m the liar. My mother would have hated the party we had, using her as an excuse to get drunk. She was so uptight about everything.

 **Remus** (1:58PM): Then why do it?

 **Sirius** (1:59PM): Bc we’re salty af. Spiting her even in death.

 **Remus** (215PM): Sirius

 **Sirius** (2:16PM): I’m sorry. I’m drunk. I’m sorry. Please don’t think poorly of me.

 **Remus** (2:18PM): Of course I won’t. You’re allowed to mourn.

 **Sirius** (2:20PM): Idek why I am. I hated the bint.

 **Remus** (2:26PM): Because despite it all she was still your mother.

 **Sirius** (2:27PM): you’re so fucking reasonable. I can’t even.

 **Remus** (2:29PM): Can I call you?

 **Sirius** (2:30PM): Not a good idea. I think I’m going to try and sleep.

 **Remus** (2:35PM): Ok, rest well.

* * *

**Regulus** (9:45PM): You were right about asking Uncle Alphard. He’s agreed to allow me to live with him! Father agreed too. Alphard has custodial paperwork for me now.

 **Sirius** (9:46PM): That’s because I told Father that it would be beneficial for you to not be moved. That you’re young and impressionable and this is already a huge transition, no need to remove you from your school as well.

 **Regulus** (9:50PM): Yeah he said that bullshit to me too. But let’s be honest, he doesn’t want to be bothered.

 **Sirius** (9:55PM): Yeah, no, he’s pretty much an arsehole.

 **Regulus** (9:56PM): Yeah, he’s a git. I’m happy he agreed.

 **Regulus** (10:00PM): When do you want to go through the apartment?

 **Sirius** (10:01PM): No idea. We own it now, yeah? I have to be in London next week, but I’ll be back to the US soon.

 **Regulus** (10:06PM): That’s fine. Alphard went there yesterday to empty out the refrigerator and anything perishable. He got me some of my things too. I don’t want to go back there any time soon.

 **Sirius** (10:07PM): How’s therapy going?

 **Regulus** (10:10PM): I hate it.

 **Regulus** (10:11PM): You should go though. You’d benefit from it too.

 **Sirius** (10:15PM): Maybe after I get some more time.

 **Regulus** (10:17PM): Right.

* * *

**Love in the wake of tragedy?**

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Updated: February 26 – 3:33 PM

 **LONDON, ENG** – Marlene McKinnon, 19, and Sirius Black, 18, spotted holding hands near River Thames on Thursday morning. This is not the first time the couple has been seen together in public. In January Black was McKinnon’s date for her debut film _Death Eaters_. McKinnon was with Black at his mother’s funeral just six days ago, seen supporting him in his time of need.

The couple have been spotted together numerous times throughout the years, but this is the first time that they have displayed any sort of PDA. Despite the duo consistently insisting that they are “just friends”, the photo above leaves much to speculation.

Are they finally ready to be honest about their relationship?

* * *

Group Chat

H.E.L.P

 **Remus** (4:30PM): Anyone else read the article by Rita Skeeter?

 **Remus** (4:30PM):  <link>

 **Remus** (4:34PM): I mean, I knew there were rumors. But he never talked about Marlene.

 **Remus** (4:34PM): I mean, there are pics with her all over his and James’ IG’s. I should have guessed?

 **Peter** (4:35PM): That’s because you don’t talk about your gf if you’re cheating on her.

 **Remus** (4:35PM): I don’t know how to feel. A little used?

 **Lily** (4:37PM): WTFFFF

 **Peter** (4:38PM): We did see them on TV for that movie she did. And you’re right about the pics.

 **Lily** (4:39PM): W. T. F

 **Peter** (4:40PM): That’s hardcore ginger rage.

 **Lily** (4:42PM): Have you spoken to him?

 **Remus** (4:50PM): Not since yesterday.

 **Remus** (4:52PM): I mean. If they are together I shouldn’t be surprised. Right?

 **Peter** (4:53PM): Keep your chill. You’re better than this shit.

 **Lily** (4:55PM): I’m gonna message him.

 **Remus** (4:56PM): L, please don’t.

 **Peter** (4:57PM): L, you have a temper. Maybe when you’re calm.

 **Remus** (4:59PM): He’s right, L. Please. Don’t.

 **Peter** (5:00PM): Bro, I think she’s doing it.

 **Remus** (5:02PM): FML. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this. I mean, his mom just died, he needs all the comfort he can get. He's grieving and I understand where he's coming from. I get it. But just...still. I feel stupid for being this way.

 **Peter** (5:03PM): Fuck that noise. You have every right.

 **Remus** (5:04PM): I don’t want to jump to conclusions.

 **Peter** (5:05PM): How the fuck are you always so rational?

 **Remus** (5:06PM): Idek man. 

 **Peter** (5:07PM): Your mom’s working, right? Wanna come over for dinner?

 **Remus** (5:09PM): No, I’m ok.

 **Peter** (5:11PM): That’s too bad bc I already told my mom you’re showing up. Get your ass over here.

* * *

_Today at 4:56PM_

**LilyFlowerrr** : wtf is this Potter????

 **Prongs** : Hullo, love of my life.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : <img>

 **Prongs** : That is a photo of Marly and Pads.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : Don’t be obtuse James. It’s not cute.

 **Prongs** : I don’t understand what you’re asking, love.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : read the article that came with this pic

 **LilyFlowerrr** : <link>

 **Prongs** : omfg

 **LilyFlowerrr** : Exactly!

 **Prongs** : That’s so ridiculous

 **LilyFlowerrr** : ?

 **Prongs** : Pads is a shirt-lifter, love.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : Translate that for us Americans?

 **Prongs** : He’s queer!

 **Prongs** : He’s not ashamed of it, but he’s not out either.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : But…him and Marlene?????

 **Prongs** : Pads is an affectionate person, it most likely doesn’t mean anything.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : And him and Remus???

 **Prongs** : Real. Last I checked.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : What do you mean by “it most likely doesn’t mean anything.”??? It either does or doesn’t.

 **Prongs** : It doesn’t!

 **LilyFlowerrr** : And “Real. Last I checked” Is he just using Remus then?

 **Prongs** : NO.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : I know things are different for the rich & young, but for us regular folk a pic like this is suspicious.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : Example, you’re always flirting with me. If I were to see a pic of you and some girl holding hands I would think you were a fuckboy

 **Prongs** :….like when I saw that vid of you kissing Remus?

 **LilyFlowerrr** : that’s not fair

 **Prongs** : that’s not the same? Hm? Sure does feel like it. Yet you two are ‘just friends’.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : we’ll get back to that. You and I have never met. Remus and Sirius have, and they’ve had sex.

 **Prongs** : Right. Well. It’s late.

 **LilyFlowerrr** : James

 **Prongs** : Goodnight Evans.

* * *

**James** (11:11PM): Padfoot

 **Sirius** (11:12PM): ?

 **James** (11:12PM): Lily and I just got into our first row.

 **Sirius** (11:13PM): ??

 **James** (11:14PM): over this article.  <link>

 **Sirius** (11:17PM): wtf

 **James** (11:18PM): Are you still in London? Break me out of this school :(

 **Sirius** (11:20PM): I’m in France, in my great-uncle’s villa, writing music.

 **James** (11:21PM): You sound so fucking pretentious.

 **Sirius** (11:22PM): I can tell you’re upset because you’re texting like a normal human.

 **James** (11:23PM): ofc I’m upset. Jfc.

 **Sirius** (11:24PM): Are you going to apologize to her?

 **James** (11:25PM): No.

 **James** (11:26PM): She may be my soul mate, but I’m not wrong.

 **Sirius** (11:27PM): I’m glad you’ve gained a backbone with this one.

 **James** (11:28PM): stfu and sort this out with Remus before Lily and I get further into it. I’m such a good friend that I will continue to protect your honour if she tries to doubt it again. But I’d rather not.

 **Sirius** (11:29PM): ta mate.  && I will.

 **Sirius** (11:30PM): Now go to sleep Jamie, you’ve school in the morning.

 **James** (11:31PM): Sod off.

* * *

**Sirius** (7:45PM): It’s 1:45 in the morning here in France. Greetings from the future.

 **Sirius** (7:45PM): a little flower said they saw this photo

 **Sirius** (7:46PM):  <img>

 **Sirius** (7:47PM):  && that you read the article that went with it.

 **Remus** (7:50PM): 1. Why are you still awake?

 **Remus** (7:51PM): 2. Whatever Lily said, ignore her. 3. Whatever you and Marlene are, it’s none of my business. None of this is my business.

 **Remus** (7:52PM): I mean, are we even friends? Pen pals is more like it. Virtual friends. You have your own life and I’m not going assume my place in it.

 **Remus** (7:53PM): And I know I’m overreacting. We never said that we were anything more than just friends. And I use the term “friends” in the loosest of ways.

 **Sirius** (7:54PM): I said I liked you and I meant it.

 **Sirius** (7:55PM): What the bloody hell is wrong with you?

 **Sirius** (7:56PM): I was under the stupid assumption that you and I are practically dating and you go and say that shit?

 **Sirius** (7:58PM): If I were in your shoes  && saw a picture like that I’d be livid! My God, man.

 **Sirius** (8:01PM): I was holding Marlene’s hand so that the crowd wouldn’t separate us. Now I’ve told you, without you asking… because for some reason you think asking outright is presumptuous of you.

 **Remus** (8:01PM): How the fuck did I end up being the bad guy here?

 **Sirius** (8:03PM): !!!!!!!!!

 **Remus** (8:04PM): We’re not even supposed to BE talking to each other. We’re under a contract.

 **Remus** (8:05PM): Dating! When I asked you what we were doing you said ‘Idk’. What the fuck Sirius?

 **Sirius** (8:07PM): You’re right. Bravo Remus, how correct you are. We’re just pen pals, virtual friends, right? And I say that in the loosest of ways. Acquaintances would be more like it.

 **Remus** (8:09PM): Don’t do that. Don’t use my words against me like that.

 **Sirius** (8:10PM): You shouldn’t have put them out there then.

 **Sirius** (8:11PM): I can’t do this right now. Goodbye Remus.

 **Remus** (8:12PM): You can’t just dismiss me like that! It doesn’t work that way.

 **Remus** (8:25PM): Sirius, please.

_Unable to deliver. Try again._


	8. The Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Zuri Tibby as Marlene McKinnon.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains sex.

_Missed call from Remus 12:00AM_

* * *

_Four Days Ago at 11:07AM_

**Moony:** Just let me know you’re okay.

* * *

_Missed call from Remus 4:02PM_

_Missed call from Remus 6:45PM_

_Missed call from Remus 1:20AM_

* * *

**Remus** (5:23PM): Am I still blocked?

_Unable to deliver. Try again._

* * *

_Two Days Ago at 1:56PM_

**Moony** : Please talk to me. ( _Seen 2:20PM_ )

 **Moony** : I’m sorry. ( _Seen 3:09PM_ )

* * *

_Missed call from Remus 2:15PM_

* * *

Remus groaned, what was that sound? The pinging was annoying, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly to protect them from the early morning sunlight.

It was March now, he hadn’t spoken to Sirius in a week. He had tried to text him and call him, had tried to message him on Instagram. It had been radio silence and it unnerved Remus. To go from talking every day, multiple times a day, to nothing. It made him uneasy.

The pinging noise was still going strong and Remus realized after a moment that it was his phone. Whoever was calling him was persistent. The phone paused, obviously going to voicemail, before ringing again.

The sun was barely up, and it was a _Saturday_.

He fumbled as he reached out towards his desk, eyes still not opening fully. Chance was that it was Lily, she was the early riser. Peter was more than likely still dead to the world, and would be until at least noon.

“Hello?” He asked groggily without bothering to properly looking at the caller ID.

 _“Remus,”_ Sirius’ tone was soft. The background noise of a car being driven almost drowned his voice out.

Remus immediately sat up, “Sirius? Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“ _I lived in London until I was about eight years old. When I was eight I caught my father having an affair with my governess and told my mother. They were divorced by the time I was nine and my mother relocated us to Japan, where my grandparents raised us while she worked on her company_.” Sirius stated instead of answering Remus’ questions.

Remus frowned, brows furrowed, “why are you telling me this?”

“ _Can you please listen? Just listen, okay?_ ”

“Okay,” Remus leaned against his headboard.

“ _My brother and I barely spoke Japanese, my mother never bothered teaching us. We knew English and French. It was Hell, and my grandmother was a cunt. She’d call us names like ‘half-breeds’ or ‘outsiders’, my favorite that she dubbed me with was ‘demon’. She was cruel and would often withhold food as punishment. She locked me in a cellar multiple times for days at a time when she was unhappy about something that I did, and I took the heat for a majority of things that Regulus did too. With no access to food, a wash room, or light. She used to lock me in there and tell me that the rats were going to feast on my flesh…to this day I’m terrified of the dark._ ”

“What about your grandfather?”

_“He was a fucking twat who let her do whatever she wished.”_

“Jesus.” Remus ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed as he imagined a young Sirius being locked in a cellar with no access to light, food, or water. It made him queasy just thinking about it.

_“When I was eleven my grandmother convinced my mother to send me away, back to London. She and father chose a boarding school for me and there I remained, only coming home for the occasional summer holiday. Regulus was sent there too once he turned eleven. Most of our summers were spent with the Potters – James’ family, or with our Uncle Alphard. I ran away at fifteen, my grandmother died shortly after and my mother blamed me for it. Said that it was my fault my grandmother’s heart couldn’t handle the stress of me. My mother then cut me off, and I was homeless since she stopped paying for my schooling, with no money to my name. The Potters took me in for a little bit, but if not for my Uncle I don’t know what I would have done.”_

“Jesus, Sirius.”

_“My mother relocated again, and took Regulus out of the boarding school. Out of England just to make sure I couldn’t influence him. He’s been in New York since he was thirteen. And you already know about me.”_

But that wasn’t true, Remus really didn’t know much about Sirius. “What about your father?”

Sirius scoffed, _“Orion never wants to be bothered. He’s on his third marriage with his ickle wife who is barely five years older than I am. She flirts with me whenever we meet. Last I heard she wanted children, but father dearest had gotten a vasectomy after Reg. The only thing he’s good for most of the time is money, but since I had no way of contacting him he wasn’t aware of the situation. Not until my Uncle told him after the fact.”_

Remus could hear his mother puttering about downstairs. He couldn’t imagine not being close to her, not having a relationship with her like the one that they had now. They had great communication and he knew that Hope was his biggest fan.

“Thank you for telling me all of this,” Remus murmured, drawing his knees up towards his chest. He leaned his elbow on them and leaned forward, “you didn’t have to.”

He wanted to ask why Sirius had avoided him the last week, but let it be. Maybe Sirius would come around to tell him eventually.

 _“You shared about your father, and you didn’t have to. It gave me insight about you, and it made me realize that you don’t know much about me,”_ Sirius stated, _“and to answer your earlier questions, I’m fine. I had been in France, hiding away in my great-uncle’s villa, writing music.”_

“Oh,” Remus fell sideways onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He’d have to take those glow-in-the-dark stars down soon. Eventually. “Why the silent treatment and blocking then?” He was proud of himself for keeping his tone perfectly neutral. Because honestly that had hurt, it had hurt worse than Remus had expected it to.

 _“I was angry with you,”_ Sirius sighed, _“I’ve never cheated on anyone. Yet I was being accused of it, and then you had to go and point out the fact that we never spoke about what we were doing. You’ve asked and I’ve always blown you off. And I’m sorry about that, truly. I just…I really like you, and I’ve never felt this way for someone before.”_

“Oh,” Remus repeated, although this time it came out more of a sigh. Sirius liked him, Sirius had never felt this way about anyone else before. But what exactly did it mean? Remus didn’t understand, and he wasn’t one to let things go without further evaluation, it just wasn’t in his nature. He wasn’t emotional, he couldn’t figure out how to be and wouldn’t start now. Still, it didn’t negate the fact that _Sirius had feelings for him_. “I—I feel the same way about you.”

It was the truth. He liked Sirius, really truly. He could easily see himself falling even deeper than that for the other young man, if given the chance. Sirius was easy to get along with, and aside from a week ago they never had any serious disagreements.

“Where are you right now?” Remus asked curiously.

 _“Outside of your house.”_ Sirius answered, _“Would you like to get breakfast with me?”_

* * *

__

 

* * *

Hope had been surprised to find Sirius on her stoop while she was heading out the door to work.

“Oh!” She stared at the boy, drinking in his exhausted face and the way he hunched his shoulders. “Hey, Sirius. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Hello Mrs. Lupin,” Sirius gave her a charming smile that she was sure earned him quite a few swoons. “I’m sorry for arriving unannounced like this, I’m waiting for Remus to come down.”

“Are you now?” Hope asked with an amused glint in her eyes. She knew Remus and Sirius had been texting recently, something that they agreed not to do in their signed contract, but her son assured her it was because Sirius didn’t have many friends his own age. Only his brother, a boy named James and a girl named Marlene. Now, according to Remus, Sirius had him, Peter and Lily too.

Of course she worried, like most mothers do, about the company her child kept. But Sirius was never on the media for anything negative. He made a lot of appearances at charity events and his music typically had a romantic message to it. The few movies she had seen him in were harmless action films, and his modeling stint was very professional. She knew that he was keeping his nose clean and she trusted Remus’ judgment. But still…she traced her eyes over Sirius once more.

He was a beautiful boy. And it was obvious it was effortless. From his sloppy bun, to his baggy hoodie, to the worn Dr. Martens on his feet. His face was perfectly symmetrical; full mouth, straight nose, strong jaw and startling gray eyes with the longest lashes Hope had ever seen on a person. His voice reminded her of honey, cloying without meaning to be.

Oh yes, if she were a teenager Sirius was the type of boy Hope would’ve loved to look and listen to. Remus may have been nonchalant about it, but she knew her son better than he realized she did.

“Where are you two headed so early on a Saturday?” Hope asked while turning to unlock the door that had shut behind her.

Sirius’ high cheekbones suddenly became stained a pleasant pink, “breakfast. That is, if he’s allowed to. Ma’am.”

Somehow _breakfast_ sounded suspiciously like _date_.

“Where’s your bodyguard?” Hope chuckled while ushering him inside, “come on, it’s cold out here.”

“Fabian is in town, so we’ll probably see him wandering around,” Sirius thanked her for allowing him into the living room.

“Well… be safe, and have fun.” Hope told him before calling out for her son, “Remus! Come say goodbye to me!”

The stomping of feet on the stairs made her smile, and her son was suddenly in view, wearing his pajamas.

Remus swooped down to kiss her on the cheek, his minty breath caused her cheek to tingle a little. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mama.”

“Be good,” Hope murmured while giving him a reciprocating smooch. She turned to Sirius, “it was great seeing you again. Don’t be a stranger.”

As she closed the door behind her she could hear Sirius telling Remus, “I like your mum.”

Remus turned to Sirius as soon as the front door was closed, “yeah, she’s alright. I think I’ll keep her around.”

Sirius peered up at him, taking in the disheveled hair, basketball shorts and baggy t-shirt. “You’re not even dressed.”

“I literally got off the phone with you like five minutes ago. You’re lucky my teeth are brushed.” Remus rolled his eyes. He eyed the deep red ‘Gryffindor Rugby’ hoodie that Sirius was wearing, along with his ripped jeans and gray Dr. Martens. He took note of the sloppy bun Sirius had thrown his hair into, following the wisps that framed his face. “You look comfy.”

“Well it’s cold outside and we’re going to breakfast. What did you expect me to wear?” Sirius asked with an amused tilt of his mouth. He took his boots off before following Remus back up the stairs and to the boy’s bedroom.

Sirius liked Remus’ bedroom. It was tiny, but cozy. He could easily imagine Remus curled up on the twin sized bed with a book, or staring up at the stars that are the ceiling at night when he couldn’t think. It smelled of books, chocolate, and something that was just entirely _Remus_ and Sirius felt as if he could drown in it.

Remus opened his closet door to look through it.

“Is there anything in particular that you’d like to eat?” Remus asked as he took his shirt off, thoughtlessly exposing his freckled back and shoulders to Sirius.

See, there were certain body features that _triggered_ Sirius. Really revved him up. And freckles? He was all about freckles. The cluster of them on Remus made him want to trace every constellation that he knew on to them.

Remus turned to face him, sweater in his hands, bare chest exposed for Sirius’ eyes to linger. “You’re, um, very close.”

“Yeah,” Sirius peered up at him before leaning forward towards his chest. It was an automatic response, and Sirius would swear on it until his dying day, he couldn’t help himself from dragging his tongue across Remus’ left nipple.

Remus shivered as Sirius swirled his tongue around the nub before pulling back and blowing. Watching it harden.

“ _Oh_ ,” Remus gasped, hands trembling a little. “I—I thought you wanted to eat.”

Sirius gave him a doggish grin, staring at up from beneath his lashes, “I do.”

His elegant fingers traced patterns across Remus’ bare shoulders, enjoying the feel of his warm skin underneath his hands. And then slowly, so very slowly, he began to bring his hands downwards over Remus’ pecks until they skimmed his hips.

“Oh,” Remus repeated, the tips of his ears becoming pink.

Sirius chuckled before detaching himself from Remus in order to pull off both his hoodie and under shirt in one swift movement. “Does it help if we’re both topless?”

Remus’ dark eyes traced the lines of his body, “yeah.”

Sirius’ hands were back on his skin, tracing patterns idly before reaching back down to his nipples, pinching them and enjoying the whine that Remus emitted as he did it.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a prat.” He leaned forward and nibbled on Remus’ neck, sucking a bruise above his right pectoral, “can you forgive me?”

Remus’ own hands were running smoothly up and down his back, causing Sirius to shiver a little. “I’ll think – think about it.”

Sirius perked up, a happy grin on his face, “you’re proving my theory correct, by the way.” He said as he tugged gently at the hair on the back of Remus’ head.

“Theory?” Remus arched a brow before grabbing Sirius by the hips and maneuvering them towards his bed.

Sirius allowed himself to be stripped of his jeans, socks, and underwear before being physically pushed down onto the mattress. He watched as Remus took off his basketball shorts, and was pleased to see he had nothing on underneath. “Yes. You stutter during sex.”

Remus frowned as he crawled his way over Sirius, “no I don’t.”

As if to prove his point, Sirius wrapped a leg around Remus’ waist and pushed forwards, rutting his pelvis up almost painfully into the other boys’. “Yes, you do.”

“No—no I don’t,” Remus bit out, “ _fuck_. Fuck you, Siri—Sirius.”

“It’s adorable,” Sirius gasped as Remus pushed downwards.

“Shut up,” Remus ordered before promptly kissing him on the mouth.

And yes, the rutting against one another was more than nice. The sparks of pleasure felt amazing, but nothing compared to when their mouths met. They’ve kissed over a dozen times the last time, but every time their lips pressed and their tongues danced, it was fireworks.

When they broke apart, Remus began to shimmy his way down, kissing and biting and sucking and licking Sirius’ neck, chest, and navel. Sirius watched with rapt attention.

“Do you still have the condoms and lube?” He had only bought a three pack of condoms, and it was only roughly two and a half week ago, but he wasn’t sure if Remus had used them. He hoped he hadn’t.

“Do you want me to – to fuck you?” Remus asked while biting the inside of Sirius’ right thigh, hands cupping Sirius’ balls and massaging them, fingers pressing down on his perineum. “Is – is that why you’re asking?”

“Yes,” Sirius gasped and shivered as he felt Remus’ tongue licking the slit of his cock. “Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

And who wouldn’t want that? Frottage and blowjobs were great, but Sirius nearly died the last time Remus and he slept together. He had never felt that close to death during sex, and he wanted it again. He _needed_ it again. And the thing of it all was that Remus hadn’t even been _trying_.

“Hm,” Remus glanced up at him for a moment, “they’re in the desk’s drawer.”

Sirius nodded, reaching over to open said drawer when Remus suddenly engulfed his dick and sucked as if his life depended on it.

Sirius was suddenly sitting up, curled over Remus, condoms and lube momentarily forgotten as his hands dug into soft honey blond hair, his words slurred together. “You’relikeafuckingvacuum.”

Remus hummed, and Sirius could feel it vibrating down towards his knees, before pulling off with a wet sounding _pop_. He gave Sirius a bright smile, mouth slick and swollen. “You need to— to lie back down Sirius.”

Sirius stared at his mouth, transfixed. Then he realized that Remus’ free hand  was stroking himself in time with his head bobs, and had now paused. It made Sirius tremble, he wanted to watch Remus, but did as he was told.

“Condoms and lube, right,” Sirius breathed before lying back down and reaching for the drawer again. This time he was prepared for the onslaught of Remus’ sinful mouth. His hands shook as he fumbled with the internal contents of the drawer. Dropping whatever was not the items that he needed on the floor. He moaned loudly and squirmed, his balls tightening and his lower back tingling. “Remus, I’m close. I’m so close. I’m so fucking close.”

Remus pulled off again, kissing his way back up the initial path that he took before stopping at Sirius’ neck to nibble at the skin. With deft fingers he reached into the drawer and grabbed what Sirius hadn’t had the dexterity to do.

“How do you want this?” Remus asked while opening the wrapper with his teeth.

Jesus Christ that was hot. Everything about Remus was hot, and Sirius couldn’t help but watch as he rolled the condom onto his glorious cock. He wanted to suck Remus off too, to take the weight of him into his mouth, the taste of him in the back of his throat.

“I don’t know,” Sirius answered dazedly, “I hadn’t thought that far.”

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed, “Hands and knees please.”

Sirius reached up and gave Remus a sweet kiss before doing as he was told. Pushing the pillow under his head and having his chest flushed with the bed. When he looked down between his legs, he could see Remus’ thighs nearly flushed against his own, his knees dipping into the mattress.

“Spread your- spread yourself,” Remus instructed.

Without hesitation Sirius held his weight on his chest as he pulled his cheeks apart for Remus. He tried not to think about exactly how he looked, exposed like that for another person’s eyes. He tried to calm his nerves by breathing slowly.

“Relax.” Remus murmured while planting soft kisses to Sirius’ lower back.

A wet finger traced his entrance, and Sirius shivered. Remus was just tracing around him, finger leaving the barest hint of a touch. Up and down, sideways, circular; leaving Sirius trembling. The finger pressed inside just a little, and circled back out.

“Mmm,” Sirius closed his eyes shut tight and gasped as Remus repeated the circular motions.

Eventually the finger was replaced with the blunt head of Remus’ cock, moving up and down lazily. It pressed against Sirius before rubbing against him. Again and again, and Sirius was sure that he was going mad with anticipation.

“Push out a little,” Remus instructed him.

Sirius did as he was told.

“Stay – stay still,” Remus placed a hand on his lower back before entering him slowly.

“ _Haa_ ,” Sirius moaned helplessly. He felt as if his nerves were on fire. Every inch he felt only heightened the experience. His hands eventually found their way to the blanket beneath him and he fisted the sheets tightly.

Remus’s hands took over where Sirius’ hands once were, making sure to hold Sirius open and still as he began to fuck him. Unhurriedly and deeply, it was so good. Sirius couldn’t prevent the noises that were escaping him.

Sirius could feel the pleasure spiking through him towards the tips of his fingers, his legs were going numb as they quivered with every thrust, and it took all of his willpower to not push back. Remus’ tight grip keeping him grounded.

Eventually – almost an eternity later – Remus began to go faster. It was a minute difference, but oh did Sirius notice. Remus leaned forward and reached around to grab Sirius’ throat, forcing his head to tilt back and his back to arch and –

“Oh my God!” Sirius nearly screamed. The new position felt even more amazing, it was so fantastic it made him fist at his own hair and sob loudly.

Remus nibbled on Sirius’ ear lobe, breathing harshly and moaning lowly, “touch yourself.”

With clumsy hands, Sirius began to tug on himself, losing his grip a few times when a particularly deep thrust made it hard for him to breathe. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying, he felt Remus’ free hand holding his own and helping him.

“ _Remus_ , oh my God,” Sirius whimpered.

“Mm,” Remus sucked on the back of his neck, hips picking up, breathing becoming erratic.

Sirius sucked breath through his teeth as he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm, and all at once it crashed down onto him, like a wave against rock. His face was angled into an awkward, almost painful, yet searing, kiss as Remus rode him through it.

Sirius wasn’t sure how much longer Remus lasted, he had lost his vision for a time and became nothing more than a live-wire of nerves and pleasure. He knew at one point Remus let go of his neck and cock and held on tightly to his hips as Sirius fell face forward onto the bed.

Remus slammed into him several more times before stilling. He was panting loudly, hands shaking as he pet Sirius’ back before slowly pulling out and collapsing as soon as he tied the condom off and flung at it the waste basket that was underneath his desk.

“Holy shit,” Sirius managed to say once he could find his words again. He was panting as well, gasping for air in a room that was suddenly cooler than he expected it to be and reeking of sex.

“Yeah,” Remus agreed.

The twin sized bed didn’t have much room for them, but they made it work. Curled facing one another, legs entangled. Ignoring the wet spot that was between them.

Sirius idly traced over Remus’ freckles.

“How are you so good at sex?” Sirius asked, although he really did not want to hear the answer. He wasn’t sure why he asked it, but he knew he had to. Because Sirius was no virgin, but Remus had made it amazing.

“I had an ex who—” Remus shrugged, “let’s just say we didn’t have much communication in that relationship.”

“That was the one whom you got pissed over?” Sirius asked, never stopping his fingers.

“Yeah,” Remus nodded.

Sirius peered up at Remus for a moment, before darting his eyes back down to the other’s chest.

“My mother never knew I was gay.” He whispered. It was an odd confession, one that he wouldn’t have ever told anyone else he slept with. He didn’t want to be known as a gay celebrity, he didn’t want his sexuality to outshine his talent. But he couldn’t help telling Remus, in the quiet of his bedroom, on a bed too small to truly hold the two of them.

Remus took the tie out of Sirius’ hair and began to run his fingers through it. Careful of the tangles. “Do you want to talk about her?”

Sirius closed his eyes. He had been avoiding even _thinking_ about her. Avoiding the mental image of her pale and tiny in the hospital room. Sitting with her as her heart finally gave out. Holding Regulus together as his brother cried and cried, never seeming to stop. Swallowing his own anguish, because he chose to let his mother die.

He blinked away tears that were already making track marks down his face and he nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

* * *

Sirius blinked away the sleep from his eyes, they were still puffy but his nose was no longer running. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up to take in his surroundings. The light coming in from the window indicated that it was sometime in the early afternoon and he stared at Remus’ bookcase for a few minutes.

Remus was not in the room with him.

The mess Sirius had made of the desk had been cleaned up. His clothes neatly folded underneath a clean towel and a new bar of soap.

The sound of a radio on somewhere in the house distracted him for a moment. Queen was playing and Sirius stretched his legs out. He had caught a red eye from nearly the other side of the world to New York. He hadn’t been sleeping much since his mother had died. Too busy with work and dealing with finances.

Too afraid to close his eyes and face the dark.

He had been so tired.

Slowly, Sirius got out of bed and grabbed his belongings with the towel, heading down the hallway to where he knew the bathroom was.

He tried not to think of the tears he had shed. Confessions of an unloved and neglected childhood. Admitting that he felt so selfish because his parents provided everything they could so that he could live comfortably, except for emotions. He told Remus how only James, Regulus and Marlene knew he was gay. His parents didn’t and he had been too fearful to tell them. Sirius’ relationship with his mother had been tremulous at best and he had just gotten into her good graces enough to be allowed contact with his younger brother again.

He told Remus about the drugs. How Walburga was never sober, at least not that he could remember. On how when he was fourteen he hooked up with his mother’s assistant (30 years old at the time) and his mother finding out but never confronting him. He had done it for attention, any sort of acknowledgement from his mother. She had fired the assistant, but didn’t press charges. Sirius, as he got older, realized that she should have had the woman arrested. He wondered what the statute of limitations were in Germany (where the affair had occurred).

He told Remus how he was scared for Regulus. How he worried about his brother all the time.

How he never spoke to his father unless it was absolutely necessary. How his Uncle Alphard, the Potters, and McGonagall were his parental influences. Which was better than having no one.

There was so much that had poured out of him. Words nearly incoherent and drowned out by tears he had no way of stopping.

Remus had lied beside him, petting his hair and allowing Sirius to use him as an outlet. Never interrupting, never asking stupid questions like ‘are you okay?’ He just allowed Sirius to let it out. It had been cathartic, and Sirius was grateful if not a little embarrassed.

Remus was curled up on the living room couch with a book in hand and his phone playing a random playlist by the time Sirius made his appearance. He glanced up and gave Sirius a warm smile, “had a nice nap?”

“Yes, thank you.” Sirius fidgeted with the lose strings on the end of his hoodie’s sleeves. “Erm…I’m sorry about all of that.”

Dark brown eyes traced over Sirius, and he had never felt so bare before in his life. Sirius was used to people staring at him, he knew he was considered aesthetically pleasing.  He’s preformed in front of thousands, and he had been on the silver screen multiple times and had done runways. Yet something about Remus’ gaze caused his chest to hurt.

Wasn’t he too young to feel something like this?

Remus shook his head, folding the corner of his page and closing his novel. “I understand where you’re coming from. We may have had different situations, but I get it.”

“Yeah,” Sirius shifted.

The soft smile Remus gave him made Sirius’ knees weak. “Would you like to actually go to breakfast now?”

“Um,” Sirius shifted, taking his phone out of his hoodie’s pocket to check the time. He had been wrong with his assumption earlier, it wasn’t even noon yet. “Yes, that sounds lovely darling.”


	9. The Invite

**Sirius** (9:02PM): Your birthday is coming up, yeah?

 **Remus** (9:06PM): The 10th

 **Sirius** (9:07PM): !!! That’s next Tuesday! I won’t be here by then :(

 **Remus** (9:08PM): Lol, it’s ok.

 **Sirius** (9:11PM): :(

_Incoming call from Sirius._

Remus peered down at his vibrating phone from its spot on the kitchen counter. He had been in the middle of making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he saw Sirius’ name flash across the screen.

“Hey,” He answered.

They didn’t get to talk on the phone every day, but more often than not Sirius was beginning to call him at least once a week. For Remus, talking on the phone at all was something that he just did not do, but he always answered for Sirius.

“ _Hello darling_ ,” Sirius greeted in his typical dramatic way. “ _What are you up to?_ ”

“Food,” Remus answered before taking a bite of his sandwich. He tried to ignore the warmth that spread behind his ribs at the term of endearment. 

“ _This late?_ ” Sirius asked, scandalized. It was obvious that he was placing a hand over his chest and behaving aghast. Remus could visualize it.

“I’m hungry.” Remus shrugged, “I’m a growing boy.”

“ _Well you definitely are a grower_ ,” Sirius mused.

Remus almost choked on the food that was in his mouth, “do you honestly have no filter?”

“ _Not really,_ ” Sirius hummed, “ _here’s another example of my lack thereof. Next time we’re alone I’d like to suck you off._ ”

“I’m going upstairs to my bedroom now, before you become even more inappropriate.” Remus stated, taking his food and doing just as he said. He flopped down onto his desks chair easily and finished off his PB and J. “What’re you up to?”

“ _Lazing about my Uncles home. Ickle Reggie just went to bed since he has school in the morning, and I’ve no one else to harass as my dear old Uncle is at a corporate event._ ” Sirius stated. “ _Which I’m buggering off from going to myself, I imagine he’s making the excuses for my absence._ ”

“So you’ve decided to harass me?” Remus asked, putting his legs up and leaning back. He kept forgetting to take those stars down.

“ _Only in the best of ways, darling,_ ” Sirius’ grin was obvious. “ _I’ve spent the day writing lyrics, but starting Friday Reg and I have agreed to start emptying out mother’s apartment._ ”

“What’re you going to do with all of her stuff? When my dad died we kept some things that had value, but donated everything else.” Remus told him, “I took it upon myself to do it, my mom couldn’t. We had his stuff around the house for over a year before I just…couldn’t do it anymore.”

“ _The sooner I get this done, the better. It belongs to Reg and I now, so I’ll be able to live in it whenever I’m in New York,_ ” Sirius sighed, “ _which should be more often. Hey, are you busy in the beginning of May?_ ”

“That’s a random question,” Remus smiled teasingly, despite the other young man not being able to see it, “I’ll have to check my calendar.” Yeah right, as if he truly had a life.

“ _Well, see, I’m doing this charity concert in Madison Square Garden and was wondering if you and your lot would like to attend? I’ll only be preforming three songs, but I’m thinking of releasing one from the album that I’m working on._ ” Sirius babbled, “ _You wouldn’t have to go, but I’d like it if you did._ ”

“I’m just joking,” Remus said, “I’d love to go. I’ll be there, unless there’s some type of emergency that prevents my attendance.”

“ _Do you always speak like a book?_ ” Sirius laughed, “ _I’ll mail you the tickets once they’re available. I'm imagining that you'll need three?_ ”

“Yes, we are the golden trio. And it’s not my fault that I’m educated,” Remus pointed out as he stood up only to lie down on his bed. He tried not to think of the fact that the last time he saw Sirius they had been on this bed together. The mental image caused his body to flush.

“ _Please darling, I can sound the exact same as you, only James would call me a tosser about it._ ” Sirius said, the sound of him filling a cup of water could be heard in the background.

“How is James?” Remus asked, “Last I heard he was pissed off at Lily. I read their conversation, can’t say I blame him.”

“ _Prongs is miserable, he’s not sure if he should talk to her again. I told him to quit being such a ponce and nut up._ ” Sirius sighed, “ _He’s under this impression that she hates him now._ ”

“Oh Lord,” Remus rubbed his face, “Lily feels that he hate her too. I’ll tell her to apologize already. She seems to genuinely like him. I heard that they’re both going to Brown next year, so it’d be nice if they both knew someone on campus.”

“ _To shag, maybe,_ ” Sirius laughed again. “ _I’m definitely going to tell him that she likes him. Oi, she’s going to Brown? Which Uni are you going to attend next year? What about Peter? Have I ever told you that I like Peter? He’s an easy bloke to bribe._ ”

“Yeah, no. Peter’s a tool. He’s going to Rutgers next year, Lily got into Brown, and I’m um…I’m going to New York University.” Remus answered, “I don’t plan on moving out yet, even though the commute will be a bitch. Same with Pete. Lily will be in Rhode Island, but it’s not like that’s really far.”

“ _It’s amazing that you’re going. I’d love to go back to school,_ ” Sirius stifled a yawn, “ _apologies. It appears that sleep is calling me, which is just as well, I have an early morning radio interview with Ryan Seacrest._ ”

“You—” Remus shook his head in amusement, “sleep well.”

“ _You too darling, dream of me,_ ” Sirius said as a goodbye before they hung up.

* * *

 **Sirius** (5:45AM): Just finished recording with Ryan.

 **James** (5:47AM): Bit early 4 u yea?

 **Sirius** (5:50AM): I went into the studio with joggers and a band shirt. I’m a right mess.

 **James** (5:53AM): So no dif frm usul

 **Sirius** (5:54AM): Why must you text like this? I know you’re literate. It’s too early for this Prongs.

 **James** (5:55AM): iTS TOo eARlY 4 dIs PRoOOoOooNgs

 **Sirius** (5:56AM): Why are we still friends?

 **James** (5:57AM): bc ur a slag whos mad n luv w/ me.

 **Sirius** (6:00AM): Speaking of love. I heard from a wolf that your flower still fancies you. Despite your being a git.

 **James** (6:04AM): That right?

 **Sirius** (6:05AM): Oh so now I receive legible texts.

 **James** (6:06AM): When it comes to Lily I always text correctly.

 **James** (6:07AM): Filch just spotted me with my phone out. Bye!

* * *

 **Remus** (8:00AM): How are things at your mother’s apartment?

 **Sirius** (8:01AM): Reg keeps crying. I’m about to kick him out.

 **Remus** (8:03AM): If you’d like help, Lily said she could drive us over on Sunday.

 **Sirius** (8:05AM): Just found Mother’s stash of pills. Joy.

 **Sirius** (8:06AM): Really? You don’t have to do that.

 **Remus** (8:06AM): Sirius, we’re offering.

 **Sirius** (8:09AM): Reg said its fine with him. So yes, please, we’d appreciate it.  We have our assistants helping too.

 **Sirius** (8:10AM): Here’s the address. When you get here ring me. I’ll come down and show you where to park.

 **Remus** (8:11AM): Ok. I’ll ttyl, my teacher just came back into the classroom.

 **Sirius** (8:12AM): I’m sure being in class is quite the learning experience. Haha.

 **Remus** (3:45PM): That was a terrible dad joke.

 **Sirius** (4:30PM): It was brilliant, I’m the best.

 **Remus** (4:33PM): Does telling yourself this help?

 **Sirius** (4:35PM): You’re almost as cruel as my love, Minnie.

 **Remus** (4:37PM): So you’re a masochist?

 **Sirius** (4:40PM): Only in the best of ways darling.

* * *

 **Remus** (10:19PM): You know I love you, right?

 **Lily** (10:23PM): What do you want? What have you done?

 **Remus** (10:24PM): Would your mom be okay with you borrowing the van on Sunday?

 **Lily** (10:28PM): …why??

 **Remus** (10:30PM): Well, I was thinking maybe we can help Sirius and his brother pack up their mom’s stuff?

 **Lily** (10:39PM): !

 **Lily** (10:40PM): Hang on.

 

Group Chat Created

Ice Cream Sundae

 

 **Lily** (10:45PM): Go on R.

 **Peter** (10:46PM): ?

 **Remus** (10:48PM): I’ve volunteered us to help Sirius pack up his mother’s apartment in Manhattan on Sunday.

 **Peter** (10:47): Wait…so we get to meet Sirius Black?????????????????????

 **Remus** (10:48PM): If you want.

 **Lily** (10:48PM): And his brother?

 **Peter** (10:49PM): OMFG REGULUS BLACK?????????????

 **Remus** (10:50PM): If you can’t be chill about this, then no.

 **Peter** (10:51PM): Fuck you I’m going.

 **Lily** (10:52PM): Mom said it’d be fine to borrow the van to go to the city. Pretty sure the van is mine once we graduate.

 **Remus** (10:54PM): Sweet, gonna go to sleep now.

* * *

Peter waking him up early on Sunday morning was not what Remus had expected. His friend was the type to sleep in until as late as humanly possible. Instead of the norm, Peter was inside of Remus’ bedroom, opening the blinds and singing off-key loudly.

Remus groaned, “What the fuck, Pete?”

“Get up, you told Lily 9, and it’s 8:30. You still need to get dressed and eat breakfast.” Peter told him as he dragged the blanket off of Remus’ bed warmed body.

“I could’ve been naked,” Remus held a pillow over his face, trying to block out the light.

Peter snorted, “Do you even know _how_ to be naked? Get up.”

“Fuck you,” Remus muffled into the pillow. He had talked to Sirius until late in the night and was feeling too blurry to be healthy.

“I’m gonna tell your mom you just said that to me,” Peter quipped before throwing random items he found on the floor at Remus. “Don’t make me start digging through your shit.”

“All you’ll find are condoms and lube,” Remus responded before removing the pillow and sitting up. He gave Peter a half-heated glare. But his friend was too busy going through his closet and pulling an outfit together to appreciate it.

“That’s gross,” Peter responded easily, “I’m glad you’re being safe at least. If you don’t get up soon, I’m gonna tell your mom that too.”

“I hate you.”

“Nah, here, wear this red shirt. Ripped skinnies? _Really_ Rem? Fuck it, you’re wearing them too, and your vans. It’s cool out so take your gray cardigan. You’re such a fucking hipster it’s disgusting.”

“Shut up,” Remus rolled his eyes as he managed to get out of bed. He threw his discarded sheets back onto the mattress. Once again trying his best to ignore the fact that he and Sirius had sex on it. “I’m gonna shower, leave my space.”

Peter simply flipped him off, “I’ll be downstairs with Hope. She’ll feed me and love me, and give me all the coffee my heart desires.”

“Get out,” Remus huffed, watching his friend mosey out of his room and back down the stairs, his voice carrying as he greeted Hope in the kitchen.

Maybe staying up until nearly 3AM had been a bad idea, but Remus couldn’t say that he regretted it. He typically liked to plan out how many hours of sleep he would get within a night if he knew that he had to be awake early the next day. But something about Sirius made Remus be less structured and more impulsive. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it quite yet, but he knew that he really liked Sirius and didn’t mind it too much.

A shower, shave, and plate of toast with scrambled eggs later saw both teenagers waiting on the driveway for Lily’s ugly minivan.

“She texted like 10 minutes ago, it’s not like she lives far,” Peter hopped up and down in his spot beside Remus. “We should’ve packed snacks for this trip, it’s gonna take like an hour and a half if we’re lucky.”

Remus nodded and yawned as he spotted Lily turning the corner.

“Google says an hour and ten minutes,” Remus stated while getting into the middle seating row so that he could stretch his legs out. He passed Peter his phone, “can you charge this? Maps is up too so she should be talking soon.”

“Sweet,” Lily grinned, “I’m super excited to be meeting Sirius. I mean, especially since he’s fucking our bestie, right Peter?”

“Gross. I’m more into meeting Regulus, I heard he was better looking,” Peter winked jokingly.

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 

“Right here! East 79th street!” Remus told Lily as she made her turn. He quickly called Sirius to ask him to come out and guide them to the correct parking place.

“Fuck, I’ll have to double park!” Lily groaned as she pulled up in front of the building.

“I’m Googling this apartment,” Peter stated from the front seat. “The smallest apartment here is like eleven grand and some change _a month_.”

Sirius opened the back door to the van and hopped in, he gave Remus a bright smile as he took a seat. “Hallo all, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you two in person. Turn here please, this is the parking garage, you’ll be going up to the seventh floor.”

Lily tightened her grip on the steering wheel and followed instructions. Peter, on the other hand, turned around until he was nearly backwards in his seat.

“Hey Sirius, what up?” He asked, dark brown eyes drinking in the sight of Sirius in the back of Lily’s car. Noticing how Sirius was holding onto Remus’ hand, fingers laced. A grin spread across Peter’s face, “how have you been?”

“We’re sorry about your mom,” Lily offered her condolences quietly.

“Oh, er, thank you? I’ve been well, how have you two been? Turn here, its spot 748. Here, you’ll need this on your visor.” Sirius passed Peter the visitor’s pass.

Remus smiled at Sirius, “How’s Regulus doing today?”

“Better,” Sirius shrugged as they finally parked. “He’s finally stopped being a bloody nancy about it all. It’s all material items but he’s the sentimental one out of the two of us.”

“In my experience, one sibling is always more sensitive than the other,” Lily chirped as she turned the car off. “Let’s go ladies.”

If Sirius was uncomfortable with Lily and Peter staring, he didn’t show it. He gave them both crushing hugs once they were out of the van and took Remus’ hand once more. He led them into the building with a fob and towards the apartment that his mother had owned.

“I warn you, it’s a bit of a mess. I just sent Molly home for the day – she’s my assistant and she’s very pregnant with twins right now. She’s bloody amazing, but she shouldn’t be lifting anything.”

He stopped in front of a door and opened it, it hadn’t even been locked. Classical music wafted into the hallway as Sirius ushered them inside.

“Shoes off, please.” Sirius requested, toeing off his sliders as he closed the front door.

The foyer had a coat closet, and it opened up to a large open concept living room/dining room/kitchen that was bigger than the ground floor of Remus’ house. There was a door off of the living room which had either a guest bathroom or another closet, but the set of stairs near the kitchen definitely led up to the bedrooms. The wood flooring was dark, and it matched the kitchen cabinets. The furniture was ornate, most of it oriental looking. The drapes on the wall of windows directly across from the front door were heavy, but open, allowing everything to be bathed in the early morning sunlight.

“I’m gone five minutes and you have that crap on,” Sirius griped to a boy who was putting hot pink post-it’s on random pieces of furniture.

The boy turned around to face the group, his ink black hair was short and fell in waves across his forehead. He looked similar to Sirius, but softer. Almond shaped eyes were a warm brown instead of Sirius’ cool gray, his nose was a little rounder and his chin was pointed instead of square. But they held themselves the same, and the annoyed expression Regulus was shooting his brother was identical to the one Sirius was giving him back.

Regulus then peered over at the group of teenagers behind Sirius, “Hello. I’m Regulus, thank you so much for offering to assist us.” His accent was flatter than Sirius’, his time in the United States altering it.

“Regulus, this is Peter, Lily, and Remus. Lot, this is Reg.” Sirius waved about.

“Remus?” Regulus gave him a calculating look. “Hm, I see.”

Sirius gave his brother a glare, “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Before the siblings could get further into it, Lily stepped up, “Why don’t you get us up to speed on what you’re doing? We’re here to help the best that we can.”

“We’re very grateful for that,” Both Sirius and Regulus said at the same time before making the same face at each other.

“I’m going through mother’s clothing upstairs,” Sirius stated, “So maybe Remus could help me with that? Regulus was emptying out some of the curios and side tables, as you can see there are quite a few pieces like that down here.”

“Oh Remus will be going upstairs with you, will he?” Regulus arched a brow, “very well, but I’d like the three of you to take a selfie with me first, if you’re alright with that? For James.”

“More like to make James jealous,” Sirius grinned widely.

They took the photo and Regulus asked if they would like a beverage or anything. He was the polite host, Sirius was too busy making eyes at Remus to notice.

* * *

“So,” Regulus started as they emptied yet another cupboard. Why did his mother have so much junk? “Would it be too forward of me to ask Remus if he’s ever considered modelling?”

Peter snorted.

Lily shook her head, “you can ask him but I doubt he’d say yes.”

“Hm,” Regulus mused, “he just has the perfect body type for my latest line. And he dresses himself fantastically.”

“Psh, that’s all me,” Peter interjected while taking a sharpie and labeling one of their donation boxes. “Remus can’t dress himself for shit. I put his outfit together.”

“Really?” Regulus gave Peter a sharp look, eyes calculating. “Very interesting. Where are you going to school next year?”

“Rutgers University,” Peter answered, “I got a full ride. It’s pretty awesome.”

Regulus nodded to himself.

“I can’t believe we’re going to graduate so soon,” Lily interjected. “I’m like nervous and excited about it.”

“Right?” Peter agreed.

“Peter,” Regulus stopped what he was doing to give the duo his full attention, “What if I can get you into the New York School of Design with a full ride?”

“What?” Peter squeaked. “But – what?”

“You’ve a good eye,” Regulus continued. “Just think about it.”

Lily stared at the two of them with wide eyes, “are you able to do that?”

“My mother donated a lot of money to that school.” Regulus shrugged, “I’ll be attending there once I graduate as well. It will be tricky, but I can probably do it.”

“Peter, wasn’t that your first choice?” Lily asked.

Peter was sitting on the floor, shock evident on his face. “I mean, I’d have to talk to my parents. I mean….”

“I’m not saying you have to do it.” Regulus gave him a genial smile. In the blink of an eye he was harmless and soft. “Just consider it.”

* * *

_Follow Requests 1_

**The Little King**                                 Confirm. Deny.

* * *

“What size is Lily?” Sirius asked as he brought even more clothes out of the closet that was bigger than Remus’ garage.

“No idea,” Remus stated while he folded.

“My cousins already came through and picked out what they wanted. These are the leftovers, but I’d feel bad about it if she were the same size as my mother and didn’t take anything. Some of this stuff has never been worn.”

“We could always ask her,” Remus shrugged.

The bedroom followed the same theme as downstairs, dark rich tones and oriental themed furniture. Overly ornate, yet it somehow worked.

“Yeah, we should.” Sirius nodded while placing another pile of clothes onto the large bed. “I’m pretty sure she kept everything from her own brand.”

“She was proud of it, I don’t blame her if she did.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius shook his head. He stretched with his arms high above his head, arching his back. Remus’ eyes traced the glimpse of skin as his t-shirt rose.  He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and rolled his eyes. “Got a text from Reg. it says ‘stop shagging. God is watching you sinners.’”

Remus snorted, “Hope God enjoys the show.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, “you’re brilliant.”

“So I’ve been told,” Remus smiled.

“But you know, he’s right to assume that. I mean, I did make promises for the next time we were alone,” Sirius’ heavy gaze made it obvious what he was thinking.

“Not in your mom’s room!” Remus chastised.

Sirius gave him an impish grin, “my room then. Let’s go Rem.”

“I can’t believe you.” Remus groaned, but followed Sirius despite his complaining.

Sirius’ bedroom was minimal, with a few posters in frames on a wall and a bookcase that was mostly empty. Remus didn’t have a chance to really look around because the next moment he knew he had his arms full of Sirius.

Sirius laughed as they kissed. He cupped Remus through his jeans and began to rub his palm in tight circles against him. He fell to his knees before Remus, carefully unbuttoning and unzipping, kissing Remus’ stomach and hips as his hands found his semi-erect cock. Remus lost concept of time.

* * *

“I can’t believe you convinced me of that, with our friends and your brother right downstairs,” Remus panted as he reclined back onto Sirius’ bed.

“There’s nothing wrong with the occasional quickie,” Sirius yawned. He was boneless besides Remus, a content smile on his face. “We’ve only been in here for twelve minutes. That’s got to be a record.”

“Mm,” Remus nodded.

Sirius grinned before leaning forward to plant a kiss onto Remus’ mouth. “Next time I’ll make sure we’ll have enough time to go about this properly.”

“Yeah,” Remus sighed.

“Alright Rem, up and at ‘em,” Sirius rolled out of bed, wobbled a little bit on his feet, and stood up straight.

“You’ve got sex hair,” Remus stated, eyes still closed since their brief kiss.

“Man-bun it is,” Sirius shrugged as he took the hair tie from his wrist and doing just that. “Let’s go pretend that we were working the entire time.”

They stayed until mid-afternoon before saying their goodbyes.

Walburga had been a size 00, which Lily claimed wouldn’t even fit one of her ankles. But there had been a beautiful deep green dress that she couldn’t resist, especially with prom coming up. Regulus promised to alter some of his late-mother’s clothes to fit Lily. They made plans to meet up with Regulus soon, and before Remus realized they were back in Lily’s mom’s van.

He fell asleep in the middle of the drive home.

* * *

 **Sirius** (12:00AM): It’s officially March 10!

 **Sirius** (12:01AM): HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Remus** (12:03AM): Thank you.

 **Sirius** (12:08AM): So you're 18 now.

 **Remus** (12:09AM): Looks like it.

 **Sirius** (12:09AM): Would it be okay to tell people we're dating?

 **Remus** (12:09AM): Idk. Would that be okay for publicities sake?

 **Sirius** (12:10AM): I was thinking close family and friends

 **Remus** (12:10AM): Oh! I seeee

 **Sirius** (12:13AM): ???

 **Remus** (12:14AM): Well I guess we can label what we've been doing as dating?

 **Sirius** (12:15AM): You're so blasé

 **Remus** (12:16AM): You're so French

 **Sirius** (12:17AM): Oh so this is your way of telling me you have a language kink and want me to speak dirty to you in French?

 **Remus** (12:18AM): Omg no!

 **Sirius** (12:19AM): I could get into your knickers so easily

 **Sirius** (12:20AM): Easier***

 **Remus** (12:21AM): We get it. I'm easy.

 **Sirius** (12:22AM): It works out for my benefit.

 **Remus** (12:23AM): Obviously!

 **Sirius** (12:23AM): What about Japanese? Would that do it for you?

 **Sirius** (12:24AM): B. D. E!

 **Remus** (12:24AM): Please, no other languages. Yes. So you've said.

 **Remus** (12:25AM): Back to the topic at hand. I’d love to date you.

 **Sirius** (12:26AM): Of course darling. I'm amazing.

 **Remus** (12:26AM): I'm having second thoughts...

 **Sirius** (12:27AM): You wound me!

 **Sirius** (12:27AM): So would it be odd to say that I wrote a song for you?

 **Remus** (12:28AM): Really? Can I hear it?

 **Sirius** (12:29AM): I'm debuting it in May. You'll have to come to that concert in order to hear it

 **Remus** (12:30AM): Oh the suspense!

 **Sirius** (12:31AM): ;)


	10. The Diva

Remus Lupin was officially 18 years old. 

He couldn’t say that he felt very much different than he did at 17. If he were in Europe he would be old enough to drink, as it was he could buy cigarettes, join the military, and register to vote now. And now the responsibilities of his actions rested solely on him. Not that Remus would ever get arrested, but if he did he’d go to actual prison instead of juvenile detention.

There was a box waiting on the desk in his tiny bedroom as he put his things down. His mom had texted him stating that she was picking up his favorite takeout for dinner, and would make sure to get some for Peter and Lily as well. She had already bought a chocolate cake for him for later.

The box was new.

It wasn’t that big. Maybe the size of a Lord of the Rings book. How sad that Remus had to compare the size of things to books – but that was beside the point. He never received packages. Yet here was one with his name on it, and sent from a P.O box address. His name was written in large, loopy, letters with a star dotting the 'i' of 'Lupin'.

Interesting.

“I hope you’re not going to explode when I open you,” Remus muttered to the box as he opened the drawer to his desk and took out a pair of scissors to slice through the packing tape.

At the very top were three printed out tickets to the Madison Square Garden concert in May. Remus immediately put them on the top shelf of his bookcase so that he wouldn’t lose them. Underneath that was a yellow Walkman, along with what appeared to be a cassette tape wrapped in a pink piece of paper.

The pink paper was actually a stationary paper covered in cute bunnies and hearts.

_Darling Moony,_

_Happy Birthday, love! I humbly ~~appl~~ apologize for not being able to celebrate with you in person. Forgive me! I do hope you enjoy the gift that I slaved myself over making for you. You know I ~~lo~~ long for you like the desert does for the rain! I shall do anything for you, Moony._

_Unfortunately the sleeve to the cassette was too small for me to write every song. I’ll add that here. We shall talk soon!_

_Padfoot_

“Did you really make me a mixed tape?” Remus felt warmth bubbling in his chest as he pulled the cassette out. The plastic case had the label _[Moony's Traxx Vol. 1](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZ4uRnPayhK8rO08bVD1qv2eTBNIVWxm4) _ written in the same script as the letter.

A mixed tape. An old fashioned mixed tape with a tape player! Remus wasn’t sure his heart could take this.

He carefully put the gift onto his desk and then threw himself onto his bed, trying his best not to scream into his pillow. His face was starting to hurt from smiling.

He wondered if Sirius had landed in London yet, he had caught a red eye on Monday. He was probably sleeping.

Still…

Gnawing on his lower lip, Remus took his phone out of his back pocket. He could already hear the cooing his mom and friends would make when they find out about the gift. All the more reason for Remus to _not_ tell them.

Remus stared at the song list and the messy slope of Sirius’ handwriting. He wanted to listen to it right away, but refrained. His mom would be home soon and his friends were going to be stopping by for dinner. It was almost physically painful to hold off listening to it, but Remus had patience.

* * *

 **Remus** (3:45PM): I got your gift. Thank you, I love it.

* * *

 

It was nearly midnight by the time Remus was able to pop the tape into the Walkman. He lied down on his bed, nervous for some reason, and pressed play.

Sirius’ soft voice greeted him, _“Happy birthday, Moony. Moonbeam. Moon of my life. I hope you don’t mind hearing my voice, this tape is full of covers that I sang. And when I say it out loud it’s rather embarrassing, hm? Enjoy.”_

Sirius sang every single song on the tape. Remus felt tears spring to his eyes, touched and warmed. Sirius went out of his way to do this for him. Remus couldn’t remember a time when someone made him something so precious.

Shit, he was in deep. It was a good thing they agreed that they were dating, otherwise Remus would feel even more fucked than he already was.

He stayed up until late listening to every single song twice before falling asleep while hearing the tape a third time. Sirius’ voice a steady lullaby.

* * *

 **Sirius** (5:21AM): You’re welcome darling.

* * *

“So James’ birthday is coming up,” Lily stated at lunch, “and he got me edible arrangements when it was my birthday, but he’s at that boarding school. What can I get him? What do you think he’d like?”

“Tea?” Peter suggested. “He’s British, right? He’d have to like that.”

“Is that racist?” Alice wondered from her spot next to Lily. “Culture-ist? That’s kind of assuming.”

“What does he like?” Peter asked. “You talk to him more than us, Lily.”

Lily’s worried her lower lip, obviously in thought. “I’ll get him something with rugby on it.”

Remus gave her a knowing look. Maybe what Lily meant was she’d be sending him something of _her_ wearing a rugby jersey. More than likely a risque photo. Lily had admitted to Remus that she and James have spoken about having sex with each other. Maybe even gotten a little hot and bothered with Skype phone calls. Nothing more than PG-13, but enough to insinuate that it would have gone further if either of them had the nerve to do it.

“That would work,” Remus nodded.

“Did you guys see the video James just posted?” Peter asked before taking a bite of his French fries, “His best friend got him tickets to see Beyoncé in April. In New York.”

Lily gaped, “Really?”

Peter grinned, “Relax, Red.  We’ll make sure that you look extra pretty that day.”

* * *

Group Chat Created

S.O.S

 

 **Sirius** (10:00PM): I made him a mixed tape for his birthday.

 **Sirius** (10:01PM): I think I’ve got it bad.

 **Marlene** (10:05PM): Aw, that’s so cute!

 **James** (10:08PM): Whipped

 **Marlene** (10:09PM): It all depends on which songs you put on it.

 **Sirius** (10:10PM): …I sang all of the songs on it.

 **James** (10:12PM): Holy shit

 **Marlene** (10:13PM): Sirius…

 **James** (10:15PM): H.O.L.Y. S.H.I.T

 **Sirius** (10:16PM): I really fancy him?

 **James** (10:20PM): Mate, no

 **Marlene** (10:21PM): You’re obviously in love with him.

 **James** (10:22PM): Mate, yeah.

 **Sirius** (10:24PM): Fuck. I know.

 **Sirius** (10:25PM): I asked him if he wanted to date me.

 **James** (10:26PM): mixed tape = marriage

 **Marlene** (10:27PM): Jim is right.

 **Sirius** (10:28PM): I can’t be in love. We barely know each other!

 **James** (10:30PM): I love Lily

 **Marlene** (10:31PM): Please stop lamenting about Lily.

 **James** (10:32PM): Just sayin

 **Sirius** (10:33PM): I wrote him a song.

 **James** (10:35PM): Mate

 **Marlene** (10:36PM): OMG

 **James** (10:38PM): Yeah

 **Sirius** (10:40PM): Shut up. Shut Up. Shut UP.

 **Marlene** (10:41PM): Just let it all out.

 **James** (10:42PM): Are you gonna tell him?

 **Sirius** (10:45PM): When I debut my song. In May.

 **Marlene** (10:46PM): That’s almost a month away!

 **James** (10:47PM): Coward.

 **Sirius** (10:48PM): Sod off, both of you.

 **Sirius** (10:50PM): It’s probably unrequited anyway.

 **Regulus** (11:00PM): It’s not.

 **James** (11:01PM): did we wake you Reg?

 **Regulus** (11:02PM): it’s only 6 pm here. I’m eating dinner.  Sirius is dramatic af.

 **James** (11:02PM): Ah, I forgot. Time difference.

 **Marlene** (11:05PM): We know Sirius is a Queen.

 **James** (11:07PM): I’ll be able to see this Remus fellow in person in April. Sirius’ is taking me to see Beyoncé in NY for my bday. My hubby loves me.

 **James** (11:08PM): #excited

 **Regulus** (11:09PM): I’ll be there too. And I appreciate you texting like a normal human.

 **James** (11:10PM): Thnx. You can be my wingman with Lily.

 **Marlene** (11:11PM): James Fleamont Potter, if you mention Lily one more time I’m going to fly to your school and murder you. Sirius Orion Black, your own brother just said your feelings were reciprocated.

 **Regulus** (11:12PM): They are.

 **Sirius** (11:15PM): fuck. Really? Fuck.

 **Regulus** (11:16PM): Now you can write this in your diary, like the ponce you are.

 **Sirius** (11:17PM): that’s rich coming from you Reg.

 **Marlene** (11:18PM): Children, please.

 **James** (11:20PM): I’m knackered. Good night!

 **Marlene** (11:21PM): Me too, night all.

 **Regulus** (11:23PM): Sleep well.

 **Sirius** (11:25PM): Bye!

* * *

 **James** (11:25PM): Do you really think you love him?

 **Sirius** (11:26PM): Yeah.

 **James** (11:27PM): You’re lovable, I love you. If he doesn’t see that then he’s not worth it.

 **Sirius** (11:28PM): He is worth it, he’s so worth it.

 **Sirius** (11:30PM): It’s almost suffocating how wonderful he is.

 **James** (11:31PM): Ponce.

 **Sirius** (11:32PM): Says the man who just told me that he loved me.

 **James** (11:33PM): Just because we’re soul mates doesn’t mean you’re not a poofter.

 **Sirius** (11:35PM): Love you too James. Go to sleep.

* * *

Spring Break was officially beginning, meaning there was only nine weeks left of the school year. The first Friday of their break was the Beyoncé concert. After months of waiting, it was finally here.

“Wake up Remus!” Peter and Lily yelled together as they grasped his sheets and yanked them from his body.

“All the single ladies!” Peter began to sing as he did the entire choreographed dance on his way to Remus’ closet.

“Why are you two here? The concert isn’t until tonight, it’s too early for this.” Remus groaned pathetically. “Did my mom let you guys in?”

“Yes! We’re here because you know it’s going to get crazy busy with fans by the afternoon.” Lily stated while touching random items that were on Remus’ desk. “Has Sirius called you about the tickets?”

“He has our lanyards, yes. He and James landed last night,” Remus yawned. He was more excited to see Sirius than Beyoncé, but he wasn’t about to tell his friends that. “We’re to get to his place around 1. He says to use the same visitors pass as last time.”

“It’s in my glove compartment.” Lily stated before gasping dramatically, “Remus John Lupin, is this a Walkman in your desk drawer? With a cassette tape?”

“Oh snap!” Peter replied as he rummaged through Remus’ closet. “Is it a mixed tape, Ms. Evans?”

“Yes it is Mr. Pettigrew.” Lily nodded. “Moony's TRAXX Vol. 1 to be exact.”

Remus felt his face burn as he leapt out of bed and tried to grab the Walkman before Lily got to put the headphones to her ears. But it was too late, her green eyes widened at the sound of Sirius’ honeyed voice.

“Oh my God,” Lily cooed, “Oh my God. Peter, come listen to this.”

“It’s not that big of a deal!” Remus jumped in.

The damage was done. His friends were hearing something that he had kept close to him for the last month.

“Bro.” Peter grinned widely, “Not only did he give you a mixed tape, but he sang all the songs. That’s smooth as fuck.”

“Awwww,” Lily smiled warmly, “do you know what this means Rem?”

Remus' face was on fire now, “it means nothing.” He gently took the Walkman from Lily and turned it off before carefully placing it back into the desks drawer. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“That’s so cute,” Lily had a dreamy look on her face, “seriously you guys are my OTP.”

“Here, wear this. Look sexy for your man,” Peter threw the clothes down on the rumpled bedspread. “We’re gonna go downstairs and eat all of your cereal while you change.”

Remus sagged back down onto his bed as soon as his friends had left. His phone indicated that it was nearly 10 in the morning, so they’d have time to get to Manhattan and meet up with the others.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying his best not to be too nervous before gathering his clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

It was James who greeted them in the parking garage with the fob to get into the building in his hands. Large glasses and unruly dark hair, a bright smile and mocha brown skin, taller than Peter but shorter than Remus. “Hallo all!”

“Hey James,” Remus was only slightly taken aback as James tackled him with a one-armed hug.

“Jeez you’re a giant,” James laughed breezily before turning to Peter. “It’s fantastic to finally meet you lot!”

Peter laughed, “You too, man. How was the flight?”

“Bloody awful, turbulence the entire time. Ickle Sirius got sick,” James chuckled as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

He seemed the happy-go-lucky sort. Perky, optimistic, friendly, and had a pleasantness to him that made everyone around him immediately comfortable.

When Lily made her way to their side of the car she froze briefly before taking in a deep breath and approaching. “Hi James.”

“Lily!” If possible James seemed to perk up even more. He took Lily’s hand and brushed a soft kiss to her knuckles, bowing slight at the waist. “Flower of my heart, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

Peter smothered up a snort and Remus had to hide a grin behind his hand as Lily’s face became an interesting shade of pink. She pressed her lips together tightly and slowly took her hand back. “You too.”

“Well, enough chit-chatting here in the car park, let’s go get the siblings.” He frog marched enthusiastically, Lily’s hand linked through his arm at the elbow.

Remus and Peter exchanged glances before following the duo.

The apartment was not as cluttered nor as ornate as it been when they had stopped by to pick up Lily’s dress two weeks ago. Some of the curios and bookcases were gone, as was the antique couch that had taken residence there. Instead there was now a big screen TV and a comfortable leather sofa in what was once a classic sitting room.

Regulus stood up as they came into the apartment, “hello.”

Gideon was sitting on the couch, he acknowledged them with a nod before going back to whatever it was on his phone.

“Hey Regulus,” Peter moseyed over to him, “so you’re my date for the night?”

Regulus scoffed, “you couldn’t afford me, Pettigrew.”

“Ouch man, harsh.” Peter laughed. "My poor heart."

“Would any of you like a beverage?” James asked, “I don’t know why it is that I am playing host, as it is not my house. But my mother raised me with pristine manners.” His dark brown eyes narrowed on Regulus.

“Tell Sirius to come down and do his job,” Regulus stated, but he followed James towards the kitchen.

“Oi, Remus,” James looked at him, smirk on his face, “can you be a _darling_ and go fetch Sirius? He’s upstairs. We’ll have to be leaving soon and he takes forever on the best of days.”

Remus narrowed his eyes at the term of endearment James used. It was obviously not a coincidence. Still, he had no qualms with escaping his friends. No doubt they’d be talking about Sirius and him as soon as he was out of ear shot.

He went up the stairs and paused, would Sirius be in his room? Bathroom?

He was about to go down the hallway when a door opened and Sirius stepped out.

“Hey!” Sirius beamed.

“Hey,” Remus smiled shyly. The mixed tape in the front of his mind as he leaned down to give Sirius a sweet kiss on the mouth.

Sirius peered up at him through his lashes with a happy smile on his face, eyes so gray that Remus felt as if he were drowning. “Ready for this concert?”

If Remus were being honest he would say that he'd rather stay with Sirius and let the other’s go without them. He would rather have Sirius sing to him in person, or watch a movie with him. He would rather talk with Sirius, run his fingers through the ink black hair that was as soft as silk. Maybe kiss some more. Hold hands. Just be with each other, breathing the same air and sharing body heat. 

Instead Remus returned his smile and kissed Sirius once more. “Yeah, of course.”


	11. The Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for Sirius' song to Remus can be found in the audio file Sirius sends James.

**Sirius** (9:09AM): I finished the song.

 **James** (9:10AM): Which song?

 **Sirius** (9:11AM): THE song.

 **James** (9:12AM): Ooooh. Let’s have a listen.

 **Sirius** (9:15AM): **[<audio file>](https://youtu.be/FDG0TULqj-8)**

 **Sirius** (9:16AM): ?

 **James** (9:20AM): this song has given me a hard-on in my heart

 **Sirius** (9:21AM): That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.

 **James** (9:22AM): When does he get to hear it?

 **Sirius** (9:23AM): Next weekend. What did you think of him?

 **James** (9:24AM): he’s a bloody tree

 **James** (9:25AM): giant af

 **James** (9:27AM): BDE

 **Sirius** (9:28AM): yaaaaaas

 **James** (9:30AM): He was polite, like a true gent. But I also liked his sense of humour. If Lily wasn’t it for me I’d fight you for his affections

 **Sirius** (9:31AM): I wrote him a bloody song. Bugger your fight.

 **James** (9:32AM): Says the man who would lose

 **Sirius** (9:33AM): why aren’t you in class?

 **James** (9:34AM): study hall. I have to work on this paper due to Sprout, else I’m off the team.

 **Sirius** (9:35AM): God speed.

 **James** (9:38AM): ta!

* * *

_Today at 6:45 PM_

**The Little King:** <img>

 **Moony:** lol, you must like me if you’re sending me cat memes.

 **The Little King** : Perhaps. Hello.

 **Moony** : Hey Reg!

 **The Little King** : So, I was wondering. Feel free to say no, but have you ever considered modeling?

 **Moony** : Can’t say that I have. Please don’t tell me you’re asking.

 **The Little King** : I’m asking.

 **The Little King** : I can pay handsomely.

 **The Little King** : We can even draft a short contract for your freshman year at Uni.

 **The Little King** : We can work around your schedule.

 **Moony** : You’re pretty adamant about using me in particular?

 **The Little King** : It’s your bone structure. It’s lovely.

 **Moony** : Thank you?

 **The Little King** : Think about it, let me know.

 **Moony** : I will consider it, yeah.

 **The Little King** : Also, tell Pettigrew to give me a call back ASAP.

 **Moony** : Everything okay?

 **The Little King** : He was supposed to show me his portfolio.  We’ve been trying to schedule a time for that.

 **Moony** : I’ll definitely let him know.

 **The Little King** : Thanks!

 **The Little King** : Get back to me when you’re ready.

 **Moony** : I will Reg.

* * *

 **Sirius** (8:40PM): What’re you wearing?

 **Remus** (8:41PM): How bored are you?

 **Sirius** (8:43PM): Minnie has been making me play nice all night. I’m so close to you but so far.

 **Remus** (8:45PM): How’s the benefit?

 **Sirius** (8:47PM): Just met Lady Gaga.

 **Sirius** (8:48PM):  <img>

 **Sirius** (8:49PM): raising money for homeless youth is the only reason why I’m here.

 **Remus** (8:50PM): I’m jelly that you met Gaga.

 **Sirius** (8:52PM): your inner gay boy is showing.

 **Remus** (8:53PM): raise much money?

 **Sirius** (8:59PM): yes!

 **Sirius** (9:00PM): I have to go now. Minnie is threatening to take my phone. :(

 **Remus** (9:01PM): Try to have fun.

 **Sirius** (9:03PM): At least Marlene is here. Bye darling, we’ll talk soon.

* * *

**Charity Date Night?**

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Updated: May 6 – 8:07 AM

 **MANHATTAN, NY**  – Sirius Black, 18, and Marlene McKinnon, 19, spotted together at last night’s Benefit of Youth Charity Gala. This gala is held to help supply proper housing, along with physical and mental health facilities for homeless minors.

Black and McKinnon posed for several photos together throughout the night, never leaving each other side. This isn’t the first time this year that these two have been seen in public together. Black accompanied McKinnon to her debut of _Death Eaters_ back in January, McKinnon was there for Black after his mother passed in February and the two were photo'd together more than once throughout the last few months.

The duo looked beautiful side by side, each wearing the latest of the BLAK label.

A reliable source close to the duo states that whenever Black and McKinnon are together it is obvious that they have amazing chemistry and seem connected at the hip.

Is this their way of coming out to the world as a couple?

* * *

 **Remus** (10:23AM): Skeeter strikes again!

 **Sirius** (10:24AM): I hate that bloody woman. Aren’t you at school?

 **Remus** (10:25AM): Home, sick. Woke up with a fever, mom drugged me and left for work.

 **Sirius** (10:27AM): is she doing an overnight?

 **Remus** (10:28AM): Yeah, but its Friday. I can sleep all weekend.

 **Sirius** (10:30AM): I’m coming over!

 **Remus** (10:40AM): k

 **Sirius** (10:45AM): Sleep, I’ll call you when I’m on the way.

 **Remus** (10:46AM): Bring soup.

* * *

“ _Sirius Orion Black_!” Minerva McGonagall was a fair woman. Stern, but for the most part matronly towards her charge. She had been managing Sirius since he was fifteen years old and homeless. She took him under her wing and with her tutelage he had flourished. Minerva would be the first to admit that she perhaps indulged the boy a little too much, but she was also the one to give out the harshest reprimands.

Fabian, who had been eating breakfast in the Black kitchen, perked up at the sound of her voice.

Sirius, who had been lounging in the kitchen on his cell phone, sighed deeply before putting the device down on the kitchen table. “Yes Minnie?”

“Do not ‘Minnie’ me! What is this that I am seeing?” She slapped down a piece of paper of printed text messages. She never really delve into Sirius’ business too much, just made sure that his bills were paid on time and that no one was threatening him. The typical texts to Marlene, James, and Regulus were there, but there was a new number on there as well. One that Minerva was annoyed that she hadn’t realized Sirius had been contacting so much over the last five months.

“You have breached your contract with Mr. Lupin,” Minerva frowned deeply, “he can sue you, Sirius!”

“He won’t sue me,” Sirius frowned at her.

“Sirius,” Minerva sighed heavily, “I understand you’re infatuated with this boy—”

“I’m not—”

“But this is a major risk with your career.” She finished, she gave him a sharp look. “I have a meeting with Albus this morning. You and I will discuss this in depth later.”

Sirius gave her a petulant glare, “I won’t be here later. I’m taking Remus soup, he’s at home sick today.”

It was worse than Minerva thought. Had Sirius been a normal teenage boy, she wouldn’t have been as worried as she was. Sirius couldn’t understand that Remus could come out to the press about everything. Sirius had already broached their contract, the documents that they had signed several months ago were now null because of this.

But she knew Sirius too. Knew him as if he were her own.

“We’ll discuss this later,” She repeated before leaving. 

As she picked up her purse she noticed him putting his phone to his ear to make a call. She gave Fabian a look and frowned when she realized he was avoiding her gaze.

So, Fabian was in on this as well. She’d have to switch him with Gideon to avoid any future incidents.

* * *

Sirius had a paper takeaway bag with a container of chicken noodle soup in one hand as he rang the doorbell to the Lupin household. He waved Fabian away from the stoop. Fabian nodded and drove off as the front door opened, revealing Remus, dressed in basketball shorts and a thin t-shirt.

“You look pretty good for someone who was so sick this morning,” Sirius smirked as he toed off his shoes at the front door.

Remus leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth and grabbed the paper bag from him, “fever broke a little after I sent you that text. I slept most of the time and honestly just got out of the shower maybe ten minutes ago.”

“How are you feeling now?” Sirius asked as he followed Remus into the kitchen.

“Better, just a bit drained,” Remus answered. He leaned against the counter casually, “how was the gala? Aside from taking Marlene out on a date.”

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes, “please. She was the only person that I knew, she had a date there but eventually ran off with me. We had late night Thai food in my apartment and watched horror films until we passed out.”

“Which is why everyone thinks you two are having a sordid affair,” Remus grinned.

“Marlene doesn’t mind playing the role of my beard,” Sirius shrugged while closing the distance between he and Remus. He ran his hands up Remus’ stomach and towards his shoulders, lacing his fingers behind Remus’ neck. “It really throws everyone off.”

From this close he could make out all of the freckles on Remus’ nose, the different tones of brown in his eyes, how his darker brows contrasted so nicely with his honey brown hair. Sirius knew exactly how he himself looked, with his cat shaped gray eyes and chiseled jaw.

Remus brought his hands to rest on Sirius’ waist and clenched them lightly. Typically he would come back with a sarcastic quip of some sort, instead he leaned down a bit and pressed his mouth fully against Sirius’. Their chests pressed tightly and their legs entwined. They shifted their jaws just so and _yes_. It was amazing. Tongue and teeth, taste and breath.

Remus broke away reluctantly and peered down at Sirius, tracing his features with his eyes. “Would you like to take a nap with me?”

Sirius blinked, a serious expression on his face. “I would fucking _love_ to take a nap with you.”

* * *

Madison Square Garden was crowded with fans. Sirius was just one of many artist performing, the event was raising money for LGBTQA+ youths.

“This is amazing!” Lily grinned as she handed her ticket to be scanned in.

Peter nodded, “We should all date people who have an in with these things. These concerts are dope.”

Remus just shook his head and followed behind the two at a more leisure pace. “Sirius is the third act. He says he’s only performing three songs.” He didn’t mention that one of them was the song Sirius specifically wrote for him.

“Do you think Regulus is here?” Lily asked as they stopped by the random stands that were set up for the event.

“Nah,” Peter shook his head, “homeboy had inspiration hit. He’s designing stuff.”

“You’ve been talking to him a lot, should we be jealous?” Lily teased.

Peter rolled his eyes, “we’ve been talking a lot about fashion throughout the ages. He wants to something that brings Rococo and modern together. I told him good luck with that shit.”

“Sounds very Gothic,” Remus murmured, “like Interview with a Vampire.”

“Tell me about it,” Peter agreed. “Last time we talked he was muttering about next wedding season.”

They eventually made their way to the box seats that Sirius had reserved for them. Their seats had a magnificent view of the stage while being private enough for them to dance or hold whatever conversation they wished. It only sat four, which their party would have consisted of if Regulus appeared.

The music was great, some of the bands said little blurbs about the hardship that LGBTQA+ youths experienced when they weren’t lucky enough to have familial support. After six amazing songs, Sirius strolled leisurely onto the stage. He wore ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, his Dr. Martens, and a simple red and gold friendship bracelet on his wrist. His hair was half up and half down, black stud earrings in both ears, and the hands that gripped the microphone had black painted fingernails.

“Damn he’s hot,” Lily fanned herself.

Peter laughed.

Remus merely nodded in agreement.

“ _I want to thank you all for coming today_ ,” Sirius’ voice echoed throughout the speakers. He flashed a grin, “ _You don’t understand how much I adore you all for supporting this charity_.” He took the microphone from its stand and paced the stage, “ _but let’s not kid ourselves, you’re not here to listen to me chat. Although I know how you Yanks are about the accent_.” He winked.

The crowd ate it up.

“ _Let’s get started, shall we loves_?”

The first two songs were off of his last album. Fast, hard, it made the blood pump and he jumped up and down and got the crowd involved as well. Sirius’ smile was infectious and he danced smoothly, hopping around a guitarist, bumping hips against his bassist. Remus drank it all in, because Sirius looked so _happy_ performing, he was radiant.

“ _This last one I’m going to sing for you all is brand new, I’ll be releasing it on my next album. Yes, please cheer haha, you lucky lot are going to be the first ones to hear it live_.” Sirius grinned charmingly at the crowd. “ _It’s pretty personal. Just letting you know beforehand. This one is for my darling_.”

The crowd screamed encouragingly and Sirius gave them a bashful smile before licking his lips and nodding. The beat began and Sirius stood still, holding onto the microphone and its stand as he began to belt the lyrics, “ _I told you something safe. Something I’ve never said before. And I, I, I can’t keep my hands off you._ ” The apples of his cheeks reddened and he closed his eyes before continuing.

Lily squealed and hopped up and down, “Remus!” She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Peter, who was on Lily’s other side, turned to stare at Remus with wide eyes, “bro!”

“This is about you, right? This has to be!” Lily squirmed excitedly.

“ _I want you all to myself. Don’t leave none for nobody else. I am an animal with you._ ” Gray eyes peeked opened, he was looking out at the crowd but his gaze was unfocused. “ _No angels could beckon me back. And it’s hotter than hell where I’m at. I am an animal with you._ ”

The crowd was screaming and cheering, but Remus couldn’t hear them. His heart was in his throat and there were tears misting his vision. Sirius Black just sang to the world that he loved Remus Lupin. _He wrote Remus a love song._ Remus' nose was hot and he felt a single tear begin it's trek down one of his cheeks. Oh God.

Sirius, unaware of just how he was affecting Remus, continued. He had both hands on his mic and tapped his foot in time with the song. “ _An ode to the boy I love! Boy, I’ll die to care for you. You’re mine, mine, mine, tell me who do I owe that to?_ ”

“Oh my God!” Lily screamed.

Peter was suddenly at his side, making sure Remus’ suddenly weak knees held him steady and gently getting him back into his seat.

Remus couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to leave, he needed to hear it until the end, but he also needed to be alone.

When Sirius finished singing, he waved and leaned forward into the mic as he dropped his voice a pitch, “ _you lot heard that song correctly. I’m queer._ ”

He walked off stage as the fans let out a deafening roar.

Remus blinked away the hot tears that were threatening to fall. “I need air.”

He didn’t remember leaving his seat or heading out into the corridors until he was outside and sitting on the steps leading into the arena.

“I recorded most of that,” Peter told Lily as they watched Remus hunch inwards.

Remus curled forward, head in his hands as he tried to take it all in.

“It was beautiful,” Lily commented, “like, wow. I mean, my heart was barely able to handle it and it’s not about me.”

Peter nodded. “You okay Rem?”

“He loves me,” Remus sounded as if he were dying.

“Yeah, pretty sure the entire world knows that now,” Peter chuckled.

Lily elbowed him roughly before kneeling before Remus, “is this a bad thing?”

Remus shook his head, “no. I just…I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“Understatement,” Peter mumbled.

“ _Pete_!” Lily reprimanded him sharply.

“Sorry, it’s just, how is this a bad thing?” Peter questioned, folding his arms across his chest. He plopped down beside Remus. “Hm? Answer that, we all kind of figured how he felt when he made you that damn mixed tape. This should not be a surprise.”

It wasn’t a surprise per se. It wasn’t Sirius’ feelings that were making things a mess in Remus’ brain (only they kind of were). No, Remus liked Sirius. A lot. So much. But he didn’t have any experience with romantic love, he wasn't sure how to compare his or Sirius' emotions. He didn't know what he was doing. Remus did _not_ do love, no way. Right? He was always level headed and always planned things like this out. Life decided to throw a wrench in that quite spectacularly.

“Do you not want him to love you?” Lily asked softly, her hands wrapped around one of Remus’. Soft, warm, fingers holding him steady. She was forever his anchor.

“I don’t know,” Remus said honestly. “This is a lot.”

“Well, do _you_ love _him_?”

That was the real question, wasn’t it?


	12. The Confession

**Out of the Closet!?**

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Updated: May 10 – 3:12 PM

 **MANHATTAN, NY** – Sirius Black, 18, surprises fans during a charity concert aimed for LGBT Youths in Manhattan on Saturday! Black, who was in a speculated relationship with Marlene McKinnon, 19, this year, announced at the end of his segment that he was “queer.”

“I was tired of hiding”, Black stated when asked about his coming out. Black’s younger brother, Regulus Black, 16, refused to comment on his brother’s public admission.

Marlene McKinnon released this statement on Twitter following Black’s song release: “Saying you’re queer doesn’t mean you’re gay, only that you’re not a straight. I’m proud of @ **TheRealSiriusBlack** for coming out in such a powerful way. ILY Sirius!”

The song he used to come out focused on romantic feelings for another man. Who is this mysterious man Black has announced his love for? Many claim that Black’s love interest is James Potter, 18, heir to the Pottermore Pharmaceuticals fortune. The two had been close since they were children and are always spotted together whenever Black is in England. Potter has yet to make a statement.

The better question, however, is this a publicity stunt, or will he be the face for this generations LGBT community?

* * *

“We can’t exactly put the cat back into the bag, can we?” Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

She and Sirius were seated before the CEO of Hogwarts Records – Albus Dumbledore.

“I’m done hiding who I am,” Sirius sighed, suddenly very tired. They had been up running interference with the media since yesterday afternoon. He had yet to take any sort of rest. So many magazines and newspapers wanted an interview about his coming out. Sirius didn’t see what the big deal was.

“It would be different if you hadn’t done this on a whim,” Minerva berated him. He knew she was seething over the fact that he had not consulted her about it. “Or for a boy.”

“It wasn’t for a boy!” Sirius snapped.

Albus paid attention the two over the rims of his half-moon glasses. He was handsome older gentleman, long snow white hair kept in a bun at the nap of his neck, white beard thick but neat on his face. Albus had on a purple crushed velvet coat over a black button up, blue eyes twinkling as he watched it all unfold.

In Sirius’ humble opinion, Albus Dumbledore was one hell of a silver fox.

“It _was_ for a boy,” Minerva’s voice was pitched low. “You wrote a song for him, you came out after performing said song.”

“I came out because I felt like coming out!” Sirius tried not to raise his voice at his manager. Minerva had always been a mother figure to him, and the last thing he wanted was to get her angrier with him. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay. It’s _not_ in my contract that I’m not allowed to express my sexuality.”

“Well,” Albus cut in for the first time since the three of them sat down. “Sirius is right Minerva, there is nothing in his contract preventing him from being able to express himself. However, you really should have thought this through Sirius. We’ll have to do an official press release regarding the matter. I understand that your team has been putting out fires since the concert.”

Minerva nodded tersely.

“The silver lining is that the song is a success, fans want to hear it because of the dramatic confession that is attached to it. We’ll be releasing it early for everyone to enjoy.” Albus nodded, “though I understand that Sirius breached a disclosure form he had signed when he initially reached out to this Mr. Remus Lupin, and that can be a problem.”

Sirius squirmed in his seat. He hadn’t realized Dumbledore knew about Remus. Sirius was just one out of dozens of artist attached to Hogwarts, but he supposed since he was one of its top entertainers, it would make sense for Dumbledore to know everything he had been doing. The man had eyes and ears everywhere.

“Does Mr. Lupin feel the same way towards you?” Albus asked Sirius, blue eyes peering at him intently.

“I don’t know sir. We haven’t spoken since the concert.” Sirius admitted. “Even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t change how I felt.”

“Should he even still take this boy to his prom?” Minerva asked, worrying her thumbnail with her teeth. “Would it be wise?”

“It would be worse if he didn’t.” Albus answered before reaching for the jar of candies that was on his desk. “Lemon drop?”

Minerva shook her head. “I’ll see Rubeus in media, we’ll figure out a way for Sirius to speak to his fans about this before the press conference.”

Albus nodded, “see that you do. I’ll schedule a press conference for this afternoon. We do support your decision to be true to yourself, Sirius. However, you need to understand that this may effect sales of your next album negatively.”

Sirius nodded, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

 **James** (4:09PM): Are we a couple now?

 **Sirius** (4:10PM): Weren’t we always?

 **James** (4:12PM): Seeing as you never put out, I highly doubt it.

 **Sirius** (4:13PM): I’m waiting until marriage.

 **James** (4:15PM): How are you holding up?

 **Sirius** (4:17PM): It’s too late to take it all back. I’m feeling free atm. Minnie was pissed but since having her bitch fit has been very supportive. Dumbles too. The company has my back.

 **James** (4:19PM): I have your back too. Don’t worry about everyone else.

 **Sirius** (4:23PM): I’m too busy worrying over Rem. To hell with everyone else.

 **James** (4:24PM): Still haven’t spoken to him?

 **Sirius** (4:47PM): Been busy, and I think he’s scared to approach me. He’s emotionally constipated like that.

 **James** (4:50PM): No wonder you get on so well.

 **James** (4:51PM): I admit I’m surprised you’re being so calm about this. You’ve really matured Pads.

 **Sirius** (4:52PM): Ta Prongs. Your kindness makes me want to suck your dick.

 **James** (4:56PM): Mr. Black, people are going to start thinking you’re gay.

 **Sirius** (4:57PM): We wouldn’t want that now.

* * *

 **The Real Sirius Black** posted a new vid! _Watch_.

Sirius sat with a large window behind him which showed a beautiful city skyline. He looked a little tired, long hair kept in a sloppy bun at the nape of his neck, a light scruff on his jaw, a white V-neck t-shirt hung off of his shoulders.

“So I came out,” Sirius worried his lower lip, he took in a deep breath. “It was suggested early on that I not do that. They didn’t want me losing my fan-base because of who I decide to shag. I want everyone to know that I didn’t come out because I’m in love. I know a lot of you have heard _Animal_. That’s not why I did this.

“I came out because I have been doing charities for LGBTQA+ homeless youths for years now. I came out because I was like them. I was homeless, I was gay, and I didn’t have a single penny to my name. Only I was fortunate enough to have adults who loved me and took me in when my parents kicked me out. I was lucky enough to be scooped up by Hogwarts Records. Obviously, this wasn’t common knowledge. My private life has always been that. But I needed to share, especially after releasing my newest single.

“And honestly, I was so tired of hiding it. Of having to watch what I say or who I’m with. My chosen family knew, my friends knew, everyone who I care about deeply knows my sexual preferences. This is not news. This does _not_ change who I am. I know many of you may not care for me anymore, homophobia is a very real thing, but know that I’ll always care about you. Thank you for giving me the chance to earn this platform where my voice will be heard.”

He gave a weak smile and the video ended.

* * *

 **Peter** (9:01PM): You see that vid SB posted?

 **Remus** (9:03PM): Yeah and I feel bad. I was so caught up in everything else, I didn’t even realize that he publicly came out.

 **Peter** (9:09PM): Have you talked to him at all?

 **Remus** (9:10PM): No. He hadn’t reached out to me. I was going to text him now, actually. We’re still going to prom together.

 **Peter** (9:11PM): I’m not the most sensitive guy but yeah. You should do that instead of running away like a bitch.

 **Remus** (9:13PM): Fuck you, P.

 **Peter** (9:15PM): No, fuck YOU, R.

 **Peter** (9:16PM): Speaking of fucking, Mary agreed to go to prom with me.

 **Remus** (9:18PM): I thought you were dating?

 **Peter** (9:20PM): Nah, we had sex a few times. I’m hoping prom will be another time, she’s bendy.

 **Remus** (9:23PM): Ew.

 **Peter** (9:30PM): Not all of us can fuck celebrities!

 **Remus** (9:32PM): And be models. I signed a contract with Reg. I start in July.

 **Peter** (9:33PM): You better text your man. Or I’m telling L.

 **Remus** (9:38PM): Fuck you, P.

 **Peter** (9:40PM): Fuck your face.

* * *

 **Lily** (9:42PM): REMUS JOHN LUPIN

 **Remus** (9:43PM): P can go fuck himself

 **Lily** (9:45PM): IF YOU DON’T CALL HIM THEN I WILL. I WILL DUMP HIM FOR YOU AND THEN DATE HIM.

 **Remus** (9:46PM): I don’t want to dump him!!!! And he’s gay Lily.

 **Lily** (9:47PM): I’ll get James to date him, after James’ beats the shit out of you. Rita Skeeter seems to think they’re a couple, might as well make it true.

 **Remus** (9:50PM): I’d like to see James try.

 **Lily** (9:51PM): He plays rugby. He can kick your ass.

 **Remus** (9:52PM): I’ll tell James you’re going to prom with Severus.

 **Lily** (9:55PM): He already knows! REMUS CALL SIRIUS OR ELSE.

 **Remus** (9:58PM): Fine.

* * *

 **Remus** (10:15PM): Hey

 **Sirius** (10:17PM): Hey

 **Remus** (10:18PM): Are you busy?

 **Sirius** (10:19PM): Why do you ask?

 **Remus** (10:22PM): Really? Why do I ask?

 **Remus** (10:24PM): Can I call you?

Remus stared at his phone, willing Sirius to respond. It had been a few days now, and he had time to really allow everything that had happened to soak in. His mother had confronted him about it during dinner, with her soft eyes and understanding smile. Remus almost cried.

The problem was that he didn’t like things that were beyond his control. He was orderly and neat, and he always had to have things go a certain way. Remus knew this was illogical, life didn’t ever go according to plan. He knew this. It didn’t stop him from being this way.

He didn’t tell anyone that he had been thinking about Sirius’ confession ever since he heard the song. He had been listening to the mixed tape multiple times a day from the moment he got home from school until the moment he fell asleep. He stalked Sirius’ @ **Padfoot** account and scrolled through both Regulus’ and James’ pages for pictures.

Was he in love with Sirius?

It’s funny how he mentally knew the answer to that.

A few minutes passed and he was about to just give up and go to sleep when his phone began to vibrate wildly. Sirius’ name flashing across the screen.

“Hey!” Remus answered quickly, and a bit too loudly.

 _“Hey,”_ Sirius responded. He sounded exhausted. Not for the first time Remus realized that he had been too wrapped up in his own reaction to fully comprehend what Sirius was going through.

“I read the article Skeeter wrote,” Remus began lightly, “so you and James, huh?”

Sirius snorted, _“Oh please. That wanker already asked me why I never put out.”_

“Well, he’s your husband, and I know you’re not a prude.” Remus grinned into the speaker briefly before sobering, “How are you doing?”

 _“I’m tired,”_ Sirius sighed heavily. _“I’m eighty percent sure that when most people come out of the closet they don’t have to worry about the entire world wanting to know the sordid details of their sex lives. Nothing about me has changed.”_

Except according to the world everything about Sirius had changed. But Remus didn’t want to say that out loud. “So much for not wanting to be known as the gay celebrity.”

 _“It should blow over soon. It’s not as uncommon these days, not like when Ellen DeGeneres came out,”_ Sirius yawned.

“True,” Remus nodded, “I mean, isn’t everyone a little gay these days?”

 _“Stop trying to cheer me up, your pants at it.”_ Sirius mused. _“I’m glad you messaged me, I’ve been too busy recently with press conferences and whatnot to reach out to you.”_

“I’ve used these few days of silence to think,” Remus shrugged and plopped down on his bed. He frowned up at the plastic stars above him.

 _“Hm, yes, I figured you were avoiding me.”_ Sirius chuckled. Though he didn’t sound angry, just amused, _“Ickle Remus the Professor, always needing time to process.”_

Remus wished he could be offended by this, but he wasn’t. They had been talking almost daily for six months now. It was unsurprising that Sirius knew how he was.  Just like he knew Sirius. “You’re not going to like what I’m about to say.”

_“As long as it’s not you breaking up with me.”_

“What? No!”

_“That’s reassuring. Go on.”_

Rolling onto his side, Remus sighed. “I think you were a little rash—”

_“I knew you were going to fucking say that—”_

“I wouldn’t have to say it if you had honestly thought this through.” Remus muttered. “You’ve probably heard this all already, so there’s no use in beating a dead horse.”

_“I wanted to sing the song I wrote for my boyfriend!”_

Remus had to bite back the grin threatening to break out over his face, his heart warm and his limbs tingled. “Boyfriend, hm? I like the sound of that.”

 _“Yes, well,”_ Sirius murmured, suddenly shy. _“The song is brilliant and beautiful. It needed the world to hear it.”_

“I agree,” Remus nodded. “I loved it.” And he did, even though it made him cry.  It had touched a part of Remus that he didn’t know he even had. A part that felt heavy and warm ever since.

 _“Well, I love you, so I suppose we’re even.”_ Sirius told him.

“Yeah, about that,” Remus couldn’t keep the smile off of his face despite the fact that this was a serious (no pun intended) conversation. “You couldn’t tell me like a normal person? It had to be sung to the entire world?”

 _“Since shouting it from the rooftops seems rude, yes. I had to.”_ Sirius hummed. _“I’m not sorry.”_

“Of course you’re not.”

 _“Were you embarrassed?”_ The sound of Sirius closing a door echoed throughout the speaker, _“I imagine that you were. Once you realized exactly what I was saying.”_

“That you’re in love with me, and you can’t believe how wonderful I am, and you want us to grow old together? Why would I be embarrassed that you admitted that in front of millions of people? I’m just relieved that we were seated in a balcony.” Remus shifted again, nuzzling deeply into his pillows, kicking his feet underneath his duvet. “I wasn’t embarrassed. I was overwhelmed.”

 _“Yes, Peter told me you cried,”_ Sirius stated.

Of course Peter told him that. Why wouldn’t Peter tell him that? It sounded like something a rat like him would do.  Remus owed Peter a punch to the face.

“No!”

_“I’m sorry it did that.”_

“You could have just told me to my face Sirius. Or sung it to me specifically, but I do agree it’s a beautiful song that needed to be heard. And –” Remus worried his lower lip, “I’m not ready to say it back yet.”

 _“Yet,”_ Sirius suddenly sound cheerful, _“you said yet.”_

Remus felt his face heat up, “Yeah, I did.”

_“You’re blushing now, aren’t you?”_

“No.”

_“You’re a shite liar.”_

“Shut up.”

 _“So your prom is coming up.”_ Sirius took pity on him and changed the topic. _“Reg has a tuxedo he wants you to try on, if you’re available to get to our place this weekend. I won’t be in town.”_

“Where are you now?” Remus asked curiously.

 _“London.”_ Sirius yawned again.

“Wait.” Remus sat up, “it’s almost four in the morning over there. Why are you up?”

 _“I’ve too many things on my mind, darling.”_ Sirius mumbled.

“Go to sleep!”

_“Stay on the line with me until I do?”_

“Of course.”

_“I love you.”_

“I care about you too, Sirius.”

_Call disconnected at 12:42AM._

* * *

Lily fidgeted as Peter carefully applied her makeup in her family’s living room. It felt almost like déjà vu, the entire prom idea was concocted here. And now it was prom and they were back to where they started in December.

“Unless you want me to poke your eye out, I suggest you stay still.” Peter chastised.

Lily groaned, “It itches!”

“I swear to God, Lily.” Peter huffed.

Remus was fully dressed with his hair perfectly coiffed. His mother had to work that night so she was expecting the Evans’ to take lots of photos for her.  He was playing on his phone, in a perfectly fitted tux that was latest in the BLAK line. Peter was wearing the same tuxedo, but it looked different on him. Currently though he was without the jacket as he finished Lily’s hair and makeup.

Lily’s mom was fluttering about, taking candid photos of the trio as they finished getting ready.

“This green dress looks amazing.” Peter commented as he finished Lily with setting spray. “Done. Let’s get some pictures together before I have to go pick up Mary. We’ve gotta get a sexy one of you, Lily, for James.”

Lily looked stunning, the green of the dress brought out her eyes, and the pearls in her ears and hair made her seem like an old school Hollywood femme fatal.

“Get together!” Mrs. Evans grinned while taking even more pictures. Lily had been adamant about not taking any photos with Severus. She had said yes to him because they had grown up together and she liked him well enough as a friend, especially since going with either Remus or Peter was not an option. Remus and Peter both thought he was a jackass and typically avoided him like the plague.

“Sirius said he’s five minutes away,” Remus told them, “He’s going to want pictures for his official and unofficial pages.”

“I’ll leave when you guys do to get Mary.” Peter stated while checking his hair in the hallway mirror.

“I can’t believe it’s already prom. Next is graduation!” Lily’s perfectly glossed lower lip trembled.

“Don’t you dare cry!” Peter told her.

The doorbell rang as Remus paused to take a selfie.

Sirius looked amazing in a suit. They had all seen him on TV and on magazine covers dressed to the nines. In person was completely different. The three teenagers in the living room paused to stare at him. He grinned widely at them.

“Good evening. Lily, you never told me how lovely and beautiful your mother is.” He gave Mrs. Evans a charming smile. “You’re stunning Mrs. Evans. Have you thought of modeling before?”

Lily rolled her eyes while her mother appeared flustered.

“Wow Lily, you do look ravishing,” Sirius eyed her from head to toe. Pleased when she blushed. His gaze turned to Peter, “you clean up well, you can pass for handsome Pete.”

Peter scoffed but there was a smile forming on his mouth, “please. Lay on that flattery, I can use it.”

Sirius’ storm cloud eyes moved over to Remus, pupils dilating slightly. Remus felt his face flush and his stomach tightened. He had this feeling that they weren’t going to be at the dance for long.

“Pictures!” Mrs. Evans gushed as the four posed together.

Sirius autographed his last album for Mrs. Evans before he, Remus, and Peter finally escaped the Evans household.

“Well, I’ll see you guys in a bit. I’m going to pick up Mary.” Peter told them as he spied Severus’ old Continental pull up on the curb.

 Remus frowned at the car, but then spotted the sleek black Audi parked across the street. “No Gideon or Fabian?”

“Oh they’re around,” Sirius smiled, “I always have a bodyguard.”

The hall that the school rented to do prom was small, but their senior class was small as well so it didn’t matter much. It was an excuse to dress up and dance.

Sirius, of course, caused a lot of teenagers to turn their heads to get a better look at him.

“Dude,” Frank came up to Remus after he and Sirius had their professional prom photo done. “I can’t believe it!”

Alice was right behind him, equally excited.

Remus took an amused step back as Sirius took selfies and group photos. His performer’s smile fixed on his face and a kind word on his lips. After the teenagers left, the adults began to shyly approach him. Teachers and administrators alike.

“I’m glad we got that out of the way,” Sirius nodded as they took their seat at the same table as Alice and Frank.

Dorcas and Benji took their seats as well.

The round table sat ten and the other four seats were for Peter and Lily and their respective dates.

Try as hard as they could to reign it in, everyone wanted a piece of Sirius. Remus spoke to Benji the entire time, until his two best friends arrived.

Prom was as one would expect it to be. Everyone hanging out with their particular clicks. People dancing and teachers making sure there was no inappropriate touching. There were a lot of pictures being taken and videos being recorded. It was a little anticlimactic to be honest.

Around 11PM Sirius tapped Remus’ foot with his own under the table. They had just sat down from dancing together, drinking water and laughing at something Alice was saying. He quirked an eyebrow at Remus and subtly shifted towards the exit.

Remus nodded and turned to say his goodbyes.

“Did you have a good time?” Sirius asked as they left the main room.

Remus shrugged, “yeah, it was nice. I liked being here with you.”

“I’ve never gone to a school dance before,” Sirius told him, they were walking so close that their hands were brushing. “I’m glad I came to prom with you.”

They escaped unnoticed, and Sirius let out a breath as they made it back to his car. “Where to now?”

“My place?” Remus suggested.

Sirius suppressed a grin but nodded. “I do like the way you think, Lupin. Though isn’t sex on prom night terribly cliché?”

As he asked he was already putting the car into drive and heading towards the direction of Remus’ house.

“Oh, you can just drop me off then.” Remus shrugged, making sure to keep his face turned towards the passenger’s side window to hide the amused grin.

Sirius laughed.

They drove in a comfortable silence, Sirius occasionally breaking it with low humming. They parked on the curb in front of Remus’ house. The street was quiet and Sirius stretched before turning off the car.

“We should order takeaway if there’s a place still open,” Sirius stated, “I don’t think that dinner was enough I’m star—”

“I love you.”

Remus felt his face heat up as the words bubbled out of him. He hadn’t meant to say them, they had slipped out. Yet now that they were out in the air he could say that they were true. Remus _loved_ him. Sirius stared at him, mouth still open as his sentence died off.

Slowly, a large smile began to take over Sirius’ face. “Really?”

Even in the darkness of the parked car his eyes were bright.

Remus leaned forward across the center console and placed a soft kiss to Sirius’ mouth. “Really.”

“Well of course you love me,” Sirius’ happy smile ruined his usual bravado.

Remus rolled his eyes, “I think the only reason why I do is because I’m a martyr and am saving others from you.”

“You’re so cruel.”

“It’s the truth,” Remus sat back to get a good look at Sirius. “I don’t think anyone else would be able to really handle you.”

“Say it again?” Sirius asked, shifting in his seat. He reached forward and laced their fingers together, bringing Remus’ knuckles up to his lips.

Remus chuckled, “I love you.”


	13. The Future

"So, we've been together for a while now," Sirius shuffled nervously on his feet where he stood before the stove in the kitchen.

Remus was sitting on a bar stool, watching his long-term boyfriend fidget with a frown on his face. Spread out before him were papers he had been in the middle of grading. It was a Wednesday night and Remus had decided to just spend the week in Sirius' apartment. It was easier than making the commute back to New Jersey. "Roughly five years, yes."

Five years with Sirius had been an adventure. He flew Remus out to Rome on his birthday, and they had spent holidays in Japan and England respectively before. Remus still lived at home, but he was currently looking for an apartment closer to work. He was a teacher at a private school in the city, but he made extra money on the side modeling for Regulus on occasion. He tried not to think of the billboard in Time Square for BLAK with his face on it.

Sirius nodded, "yes, well I was just wondering. You can always say no, I won't take any offense if you do."

What exactly was Sirius trying to ask?

"What're you trying to ask?" Remus gave him a puzzled look, caution bells were going off on his head. Was Sirius going to attempt to propose? James and Lily just became engaged a few months ago, and Remus knew how competitive the James and Sirius were against each other. Remus not ready for marriage.

"Well," Sirius ran a hand through his hair. It was shorter than it had ever been, usually kept neatly combed. His gray eyes flashed over to the stove top where he was making Bolognese, before flitting back to Remus. "I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me."

"Oh," Remus put his red pen down. "Yeah, of course."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

They smiled at one another before Remus hopped off of the stool and made his way to Sirius' side, sharing a soft kiss with him.

Sirius turned off the heat of the stove and placed the pan onto a different burner. "I'm relieved you said yes. I mean, I know I said it'd be okay otherwise but –" He shrugged. A rejection would definitely not have been okay.

"Sirius, I'm always here." Remus pointed out, "Although we'd have to work out the details. I mean, you own this place, but how would we separate utilities? And don't start arguing with me, I don't want to feel like a leech."

Sirius leered up at him. It was an expression Remus only knew too well, this was Sirius' mischievous look whenever he wanted something other than vanilla sex. "Darling, you can always walk around dressed as a cabana boy, if you truly want to pull your weight."

It was scary how Remus knew that he was only half joking.

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "I only wore the lace underwear because it was your birthday. I'm not the one with the panty fetish."

"But you look so good in them," Sirius grinned brightly. "I'm planning on buying you another pair. And imagine, you'll be living here now, so we can do that as much as we want."

"You're such a freak," Remus shook his head, an answering grin on his own face. "You're lucky that I love you."

"Oh, I'm quite aware." Sirius beamed before reaching up and dragging Remus down for another kiss. "Let's go celebrate that you said yes."

Remus glanced over at the Bolognese, "but you've already made dinner."

The bark of laughter he received was worth acting dumb about it. "Don't play coy, Lupin."

Remus grinned happily as he allowed himself to be dragged upstairs to the bedroom. Dinner and his papers could wait an hour.

* * *

 **Sirius** (10:00 AM): Almost at your mum's house! Be there in 20.

 **Remus** (10:05 AM): That's good, I'm almost done packing.

 **Sirius** (10:07 AM): How's Hope taking this?

 **Sirius** (10:08 AM): I worry about her alone in that house. Maybe we should ask her to move in with us.

 **Remus** (10:09 AM): She'll be fine Si.

 **Remus** (10:10 AM): I do not want to have to worry about my mom hearing us when you decide you want to have kinky sex. She'll be fine, we'll visit her often. It's not like she'll be far.

 **Sirius** (10:12 AM): Mr. Lupin doth protest too much.

 **Remus** (10:14 AM): Please don't misquote things to me like that. You know how it makes me feel.

 **Sirius** (10:15AM): ;D

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hope asked for maybe the sixth time within the hour.

"Mom," Remus grinned widely, "we've talked about this. I'm twenty-three and I've been offered some great opportunities that most people my age don't receive. The fact that Sirius wants me to move in with him will make things easier for me."

He didn't mention how much he wanted to live with Sirius too. To have the ability to wake up next to him every day. To kiss Sirius in the comfort of their own home, to have fought in person instead of in phone calls or texts, to enjoy the perks of makeup sex immediately after instead of waiting weeks for it.

"I know," Hope sighed. "It's just, you're both so young. You've so much to enjoy, and he's only home a few months out of the year. Are you truly sure about this?"

"Regulus lives there too," Remus pointed out, "it's not that I'll be alone."

"Remus, I just want what's best for you," Hope frowned. Sirius had told Remus before that whenever his mother made that face it made Sirius want to squeeze her. It was a cute pout that Remus was sure Sirius tried to have him make as often as possible.

"Mom, I've done the commute for the last five years." Just as long as it took for him to get his master's degree and find a job. "Sirius and I have been together since we were eighteen, it's not perfect but it works for us."

He didn't want to point out that Lily and James were just as young as he was and were engaged to be married within the next year. She would just point out that Peter was out there exploring the world of fashion and having the time of his life while he was youthful enough to enjoy it, oftentimes with Regulus as his wingman. Remus would then state that Marlene was already married to a wealthy businessman and pregnant with their first child. Everyone lived their lives differently, there was no need to compare apples to oranges.

Although Remus honestly didn't want marriage or children any time soon. If at all.

Sirius and he had agreed to move him in during Spring Break, it was a week off for Remus and it was easier for him.

It's not as if he were packing up his entire bedroom, just the essentials such as his clothes, some books, and anything of importance that hadn't made its way over to the apartment on 79th street sometime within the last five years.

"Okay," Hope gave in at last, "Just remember that you'll always be welcomed back home."

Remus didn't take offense with his mother being worried that he and Sirius wouldn't work out with living with each other. He just knew that she loved him and wanted only the best for him. Remus couldn't help but smile warmly down at his mother. She was worried about him, she always was. She loved him and he loved her just as fiercely, but the truth was that Remus had managed to land a decent teacher position in the city and was offered a place closer to live while he worked on earning his Ed.D.

He only had three boxes packed before deciding that he was done. Remus rolled his eyes at himself. Three boxes that contained almost all of his belongings from his childhood bedroom.

It wasn't as if he were going very far, and it wasn't as if he wasn't ever going to come back. But something about this felt odd. Bittersweet almost. And very exciting.

The stars that no longer glowed on the ceiling caught his eye and Remus huffed a sigh before reaching up and gently peeling them all down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glow in the dark stars symbolize childhood. By taking them down Remus is finally willing to grow up.
> 
> I did not expect this fic to be well-liked, I feel that my writing oftentimes lacks depth. I can write you fluff in a heartbeat though. Definitely did not expect it to earn a nomination for Best AU Fic Award in the Shrieking Shack Society's Annual Marauders Medals Awards. That was a pleasant surprise.
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me on 08/24/18 while I was in the shower (where most genius ideas occur). The original drafts were more over-the-top and kitschy. I wasn’t sure where this storyline was going for a little bit there, but I knew the following had to happen:
> 
> 1\. Characters of color  
> 2\. Use of social media  
> 3\. Texting
> 
> I also did not want the typical fic where Character A is having a gay crisis for Character B. No, I wanted them to be as comfortable with themselves as older teenagers are capable of. I wanted them to be relatable, likable, and mature enough for their age group. The hardest part was to try and keep their personalities as close to canon as I could get, and even then I’m pretty sure I failed in that aspect.
> 
> Special shout out to Lauren for being my willingly and unwillingly soundboard. This girl would get the most random texts throughout the day and soak it all in with little complaint.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, gave kudos, left a comment, and bookmarked this fic. I couldn’t have completed this without your support.
> 
> Take care,  
> MLL


End file.
